The Fight Against Fate
by TenshiYuki21
Summary: An old prophecy is beginning to resurface about Lucy Heartifilia. She was destined to be with Sting Eucliffe and together they could bring the light back to Fiore that was stolen by the Eclipse Project. But what happens when our favorite Fire Dragon Slayer refuses to give in to fate, even though he has no idea why he's doing it, he does not want to give his Lucy to Sting. NALU
1. Prologue

**Yoo~ Minna! This is my first ever FanFiction so please bear with me!**

**TenshiYuki21 does not own Fairy Tail and its characters just the story plot!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Darkness will plague over the land.**_

"_Dark, why is so dark where? Wait where is here? No way this place… Could this place really be…"_

_**Nothing will be able to escape its grasp.**_

"_Magnolia… This place is… Magnolia! But why, why does it look like this… How could this have happened?"_

_**Malice built up over time plagued fed the darkness.**_

"_Is that the gates of the Eclipse Project? What is that stuff coming out of it, it feels powerful.. and evil… Could that have been the cause of this darkness?"_

_**The Darkness damages everything, everyone.**_

"_Wendy! Are you sick? *gasp* The air! Its full of dark magic! Wendy hang in there! I have to find a building isn't destroyed or decayed. Please…. Someone, make the darkness go away… Wendy can't take much more of this!"_

_**Only two lights will be able to lift the Darkness.**_

"_Warmth, where is this warmth coming from?"_

_**Only the love of two will set the Light free.**_

"_Is that Sting? Makes sense he is the Light Dragon Slayer. So who is the one he's with? What… No this can't be… She would never be with him… That person… it can't… be.._

_Lucy…_

A sudden gasp was heard throughout the guild and everyone's eyes laid on a certain white exceed. "Carla is something wrong?" Wendy said as she carried her sweating exceed. "Hhmpp" nodded Carla.

"Did you have another one of your premonitions?" said a voice Carla couldn't face.

"No," Carla said, looking away, "it wasn't a premonition Lucy. It was just a bad dream."

Little did the exceed, know far away in Crocus the Eclipse Gate was starting to emit malice.

* * *

**What do you think minna! Not bad? Not good? Anyone wanna Read and Review?!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Invitation

**So here's the next chapter! Sorry guys I'm the type that will post at random moments! I'll try to be able to post about maybe Once or twice within every three days! But for now bare with my random posting please! Gomen!**

**Once again TenshiYuki does not own Fairy Tail or its characters only the plot of this story!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Invitation

Two months had passed in Earthland and in the Kingdom of Fiore since the Grand Magic Games and the battle with the dragons and future Rogue known as the long forgotten Dragon Festival. Everyone was just starting to heal from their injuries and the towns were beginning to be rebuilt. Once again in Magnolia the Guild of Fairy Tail was being their usual lively selves.

"Master," said the guild's favorite white haired bartender, "A letter arrived for you!" she handed Makarov the envelope and smiled.

"Thank you Mirajane," I wonder who this could be from." The 3rd/6th Master of Fairy Tail unsealed the letter and read it. After a while a huge grin could be seen on his old face. He went to the center of the bar and called for the guild's attention.

"Listen here you brats!" he yelled, "The Princess Hisui E. Fiore has invited all of the guilds that helped out in the battle of the Dragon Festival for a feast in Mercurius to show her gratitude!" The entire guild cheered, they were always excited to party and Makarov faced Lucy. "She would also want you, Lucy, to be a Guest of Honor as well as Yukino for helping her realize her mistake and closing the Eclipse's gates."

Everyone cheered and lifted Lucy Heartifilia into the air while she blushed. "You're a hero Luce!" said her best friend, the infamous Natsu Dragneel, as he showed off his signature grin.

"I didn't do that much." said Lucy as she blushed, "Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers did more to help out than I did". After the Games and the Dragon Festival, Lucy began to realize how much closer she and Natsu had become. She would always start to feel butterflies when they were together and when she sees him with Lissanna her heart would ache a bit. A few days ago she finally admitted to herself that she could possibly have fallen for her best friend. Having Natsu praise her so highly made her feel all warm inside.

"Don't be so modest Lu-chan!" yelled her female best friend Levy McGarden, "If it weren't for you and Yukino closing the gates there would have been 10,000 dragons instead of 7!"

"Hey!" roared Natsu "you saying I can't handle 10,000 dragons!"

The entire Guild laughed as Natsu began a tantrum and ended up fighting with Gray and somehow Gajeel was caught up in the fray.

"That's enough Natsu, Gray, Gajeel" said Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard and pulled the three apart, "I want no more fighting."

"Aye!" said the trio as the scarlet re-quip mage nodded. "Master," she asked, "when will we leave?"

Master Makarov looked into the note, "Tomorrow," he replied, "so everyone pack your things today and we'll board the next train to Crocus bright and early tomorrow alright!"

"Aye!" shouted the entire Guild and they went home. Everyone was excited but a certain exceed was a bit worried. "Carla" said her partner Wendy Marvel with a look of concern on her face, "you've been quiet for a while now are you sure you're alright?"

Carla remained quiet for a while longer thinking about what she saw before replying to the Sky Dragon Slayer. "I'm just fine Wendy," she tried to smile to her, "I just had a terrible nightmare a while ago."

Wendy still looked at her with concern but decided her best friend needed a little time to herself and let her be.

Carla did not want to go to Crocus, especially because the Eclipse gates were still there, and especially because Lucy will meet a certain Dragon Slayer from Sabertooth again. She shook her head dispelling the thought. _There couldn't be darkness emitting from the gates, _she thought to herself, _and there was no Lucy and Sting would ever be together. What I saw was just a dream, not a premonition._

At Crocus:

The Eclipse gate was starting to glow and the gates slowly cracked, oozing a black mist that was starting to make its way away from the gates. Though it was still quite faded and not very harmful, it was beginning.

* * *

**And there you go minna Chapter 1! So! What do you guys think? R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Train Ride

**Here's Chapter 2 for you guys! Like I said please bare with my unscheduled updates! But hey I'm updating right?**

******Once again TenshiYuki does not own Fairy Tail or its characters only the plot of this story!**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Train Ride

_Lucy's P.O.V._

"He's late." I muttered under my breath as Plue and I waited at the front steps of my apartment. _I should have known this was going to happen, I knew I should have just barged to their house instead of waiting here. That way I could have even gotten my revenge for the millions of times they broke into my apartment._ I lightly tapped my foot on the pavement and checked on my watch; _If he doesn't get here soon I'm so gunna kill him for making us miss a chance to party at __Mercurius__. _Then as if on cue Natsu and Happy came running while panting towards Plue and me.

"Sorry we're late Luce," Natsu apologized while wiping the sweat from his forehead and catching his breath, "Happy was trying to decide what fish to bring for Carla since she wasn't lookin' well yesterday!"

The little blue exceed blushed as he held on tight to the fish he had chosen. "I couldn't help it" he admitted and rolled his tongue, "I liiiiiiiiiike her."

I smiled at both of them as they bicker; I couldn't stay angry at these two. "Its ok guys," I told them, "let's just get going or we'll be left behind!"

"Aye sir!" they both replied and we walked to Magnolia's train station. The walk wasn't that far and we soon made it to the train station. I was greeted once I got there by a blue haired Solid Script Mage.

"Lu-chan!" screamed my best friend Levy as she pulled me into a fierce hug, "I was so worried that you weren't going to get here in time! How come you're late?" I pointed to my salmon haired companion and Levy nodded in understanding. I'm glad I have a best friend who understands me so well that we barely need words to communicate.

Surprisingly Natus, Happy, and I weren't the only ones that came late. After us the Strauss siblings arrived Elfman carried his luggage along with his two sisters yelling how manly it was to hold a lady's luggage for her while Mirajane and Lissanna giggled. Then Alzack and Bisca came, they even brought little Asuka along with them. Lastly, much to Wendy's delight, Master Makarov came with Porlyusica-san. No one question why she was coming with us, everyone knew that she was a great help as our Medicinal Advisor whenever they needed her and accepted her as part of the family.

Soon every member of Fairy Tail was accounted for and they all boarded the train leading to the city of Crocus. Once everyone was seated the train began to move and Natsu was a terrifying shade of green as he lay helplessly on my lap. _I know it's wrong but I'm glad he has motion sickness, since I get to spend time with him like this, _I thought to myself_. _As I stroked the tangles out of Natsu's hair, Wendy and Carla came up to us.

"Hello Lucy-san," said the blue haired Dragon Slayer "is Natsu-san doing well?" She looked at Natsu lying unconsciously on my lap as Happy gave Carla the fish he picked for her. Carla gladly accepted it and they went to the dining cart to eat it.

"Not really," I told Wendy as I watch the two exceeds talk to Lily and the three of them make their way to the dining cart, "I'm surprised you're doing well though."

"I guess I'm just a bit more used to transportation, and also because I guess my Healing Magic keeps me from getting motion sickness!"

Natsu began to stir on my lap and slowly looking up to Wendy, "Wendy," he pleaded, "please cast Troia on me! I'm sure it will work this time! You haven't casted on my in forever!"

Wendy smiled, "I figured you'd say that." A few minutes after Wendy casted the spell Natsu shot off my lap and ran around the train. "Transportation isn't half bad!" he began yelling as his mouth spewed out fire and Wendy and I's sweat dropped.

"I should probably go and find Gajeel-san," she said, "he might need Troia as well!"

"Ok! I'll go and grab some food while I've got the chance!"

I admired the scenery outside the window causing me to bump into someone and landing on my butt. "Watch where you're going Fairy." said the person she bumped into. I was surprised to see Sabertooth's Sting Eucliffe offering his hand to help me up.

* * *

**What do you think minna? Please give me some feedback! R&R**


	4. Chapter 3: The Encounter

**Here's Chapter 3 for you guys!**

**Just a little note:**

_Words in italics - _thoughts

**Same as usual! TenshiYuki21 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights go to Hiro Mashima! Only the plot belongs to me!**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Encounter

Previously on The Fight Against Fate:

_I admired the scenery outside the window causing me to bump into someone and landing on my butt. "Watch where you're going Fairy." s__aid the person she bumped into. I was surprised to see Sabertooth's Sting Eucliffe offering his hand to help me up._

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V._

I stared at Sting with his hand outstretched offering me his help. "Are you just gunna sit there," he said a bit annoyed, "cuz my arm is really getting tired." I blushed, apologized and accepted his help. He lifted me up and my face ended up a few inches away from his causing us to both freeze and blush.

"Sting-kun," said his exceed Lector I didn't notice him there, "I'm hungry aren't we going to get something to eat?" Sting and I snapped out of our daze and looked at Lector. "Y-yeah," said Sting and looked at me, "if ya wanna join us you can."

I stared at him in shock again, "M-me?" I stammered and he nodded in agreement. "You don't mind if she joins us right Lector?" asked Sting.

"I don't mind," said Lector and blushed a bit, "besides Fairy-san is pretty. I don't mind being with pretty girls." I giggled and Sting laughed at Lector as he blushed a bit harder. I lifted Lector up and followed Sting into the dining cart.

"Lucy?" said a voice as we entered. I looked down to see Happy on the verge of tears. "What's wrong Happy?" I asked a bit worried.

"You replaced me with another exceed, and he's even from Sabertooth!" sobbed Happy and Lector smirked.

I smiled and picked up Happy and placed him on my head. "Is that better?" I asked him. Happy sighed in relief and fell asleep while Lector muttered something about having to share me. _Exceeds are so cute._

I sat down next to Sting and noticed Carla staring at us in horror. "What's wrong Carla?" I asked her and motioned for her to come closer. Hesitantly, she flew over to us and sat down. "Nothing much," she said answering my previous question, "I was just wondering what Sabertooth was doing here."

"I was wondering that too." I thought out loud and Sting laughed. "Well, we did help out too you know. The entire guild didn't come though. Just me, Rogue, Orga, and Rufus."

I was a bit relieved, I don't know what would have happened if the entire guild of Sabertooth and Fairy Tail was under the same roof.

A waiter then came to take our orders. I ordered some salad and some fish for the exceeds while Sting ordered a roasted steak. Soon our food arrived we started to eat.

"So," I asked Sting to try and start a conversation while I stroked Lector's fur and he began to get drowsy, "how come you're being nice to me all of a sudden."

He stopped eating and looked at me, I felt a bit guilty asking that question. "Well," he said, poking his steak with his fork, "you remind me of Yukino. I felt really bad for the way the Guild treated her, so I thought maybe if we were being more nicer to people she would forgive us and come back."

"You liiiiike her," Happy rolled his tongue in his sleep, who knew he could do that.

"I used to," Sting admitted, "but when I confessed to her a few days after the Dragon Festival ended, she rejected me. Guess she's still pissed with Sabertooth and wants nothing to do with us. Besides, I think I'm starting to like someone else."

Sting started to blush and I noticed that he was a messy eater just like Natsu. I giggled and stretched out my hand and used a napkin from the table to clean the steak off his face. "You're such a pig when you eat," I giggled, "just like Natsu."

He blushed and let me clean his face and after a few minutes, we were done eating. "Well I should go," I told him and gave him a sleeping Lector, "Natsu's probably wondering where I am."

"Oh right," Sting frowned, "see ya next time Fairy."

I chuckled, "I have you a name you know, its Lucy." I rose from my seat and what he did shocked me and woke up Happy.

Sting hugged me.

"See ya next time Lucy."

Then he left, suddenly I felt a light burn on my back and I heard Carla gasped. "Carla what's wrong?" asked Happy. Carla didn't say anything so I just shrugged it off and carried Happy back to Natsu.

* * *

_Carla's P.O.V_

_That mark that just appeared on Lucy's back… It can't be the same mark from my dream… Why… Why did it appear when Sting touched her? Maybe, I shouldn't deny it anymore… That dream I had, wasn't a dream… It was a premonition._

_The Mark of the White Dragon was on Lucy's back which means she's part of the Prophecy. Does that mean… She is really destined to be together with Sting?_

I felt my head start to spin and I began seeing pictures in my head, _another premonition? _

_**The White Dragon and the Gold Star**_

Suddenly I saw a vision of Sting holding Lucy's face and leaning in to her kiss her, but suddenly red flames burned up the vision.

I gasped and the vision was gone. "There's no denying it this time," I said to myself, "that was a premonition." But I was confused, what was that second part? It looked like something, or _someone_ was trying to interfere with Lucy and Sting.

_Now who do I know can control flames and would interfere with fate for the sake of a certain blonde Celestial Mage, _I thought to myself sarcastically and frowned, I already knew the answer. _He may be powerful but his opponent this time…_

_Is destiny…_

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Did this chapter make you want to Review?! Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4: Scent

**And just like that the 4th chapter of my story is up! Hope you guys like it!**

**Just a little note:**

_Words in italics - _thoughts

**Once again same as usual! TenshiYuki21 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights go to Hiro Mashima! Only the plot belongs to me!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Scent

_Natsu's P.O.V._

Thanks to Wendy I can go around anywhere I want in the train instead of feeling terrible on Lucy's lap. _Well I don't really mind lying on her lap. _I shook my head, _no I can't think like that! Lucy's my nakama! My best friend!_

Speaking of Lucy, she came back with Happy from the dining cart. "Hey Luce! Happy!" I shouted. Suddenly I caught on unfamiliar scent from Lucy and I didn't like it at all. I begin to remember the scent a little. It smelled like another Dragon Slayer.

"Lucy," I asked her, "how come you smell different?" She looked at me confused, "Really? I don't remember using any cologne or anything."

"Maybe its Sting scent on Lucy you smell!" said Happy and for some reason I felt a bit angry.

"What were you doing with Sting?" I growled, I didn't like Sting and the fact that Lucy spent some time with him made me even angrier.

"Nothing much," Lucy said as she put her finger on her chin, "we just ate and chat. That's all."

"Lucy was holding his exceed Lector and not me! But then she made me sleep on her head so that was ok," Happy said and I carried him from Lucy, "but I woke up when Sting hugged her."

Then I lost it.

"HE WHAT?" I roared. Happy grew a bit frightened and everyone stared at me but I didn't care. "He hugged you?" I asked Lucy.

"Y-yeah but it was no deal it was just a friendly hug." she said a bit frightened. I'm not sure why I am so angry but I am, for some reason I don't like the thought of Sting hugging Lucy.

"Why would he hug you? And why did you let him? Don't you remember what his Guild did to you? Who knows what he could have done to you! You shouldn't trust him Luce!"

"Calm down Natsu! I don't get why you're acting like this, and frankly I don't like it."

"Fine since you don't like me anymore why don't you go and hang out with your new friend Sting!"

"You know what maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Lucy stormed out of the cart and I could smell salt coming from the direction she left. _Shit, did I just make her cry?_

"Natsu," Happy tugged on my leg, "why did you get angry with Lucy?"

To be honest I didn't know myself but I couldn't say that, "I was just telling her she should be careful yeesh." I sat down in the seat where Lucy and I were in this morning feeling a bit guilty for yelling at her.

Mirajane and Lissanna came to me and sat down in the seat across from mine. "Natsu," asked Mirajane, they obviously saw what just happened, "what did you feel when Lucy said that Sting hugged her?"

I thought about it for a while, "I felt bad and really angry at Sting, and a little angry at Lucy for letting him hug her in the first place."

Mirajane and Lissanna smiled a little, "Natsu," Lissanna said gently, "could you maybe be jealous at Sting for spending time with Lucy and hugging her?"

I blushed at the sudden remark, "What? Why would I be jealous of that bastard? Besides I've been with Lucy longer so there's nothing I should be jealous about. And I was just protecting her, I don't trust Sting so I just want her to be careful."

The Strauss sisters still smiled, "Okay," said Mirajane, "but maybe you went a bit too far. Perhaps you should go and apologize to Lucy."

I pouted, _there's nothing I should be sorry for. I was just looking out for my nakama._ My stomachache suddenly came back and I realized that the Troia spell must be wearing off."I'll go look for her later." I said while trying not to puke.

I lay back down on the seat but this time I didn't have Lucy's lap to lie on or her to stroke my hair to make me feel better. I felt like crap. _What did I just do?_

_Lucy's P.O.V._

The tears stung my eyes as I speed walk away from him. _Stupid Natsu. Stupid stupid stupid Natsu. _I wasn't looking where I was going and ended up bumping into someone and landing on my butt, again.

"Seriously," he chuckled and reached out his hand, "we should stop meeting like this."

I didn't bother to look up. I just tackled him into a hug and starting crying on his vest. "H-hey! What's wrong Lucy?" said Sting. I couldn't answer him though. The tears prevented me from speaking. I felt Sting wrap his arm around me and begin to stroke my hair as he tried to calm me down, "Uuhm there, there everything's gunna be alright."

I cried on him until I grew tired and ended up falling asleep into his arms. The last thing I could remember before I lost the battle against sleep was Sting carrying me into Sabertooth's part of the train.

* * *

**So how was it guys? Did it make you wanna Review! R&R please! I really do appreciate the feedback!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Gold Star and Cana's Card

**And here is Chapter 5!**

**Just a little note:**

_Words in italics - _thoughts

**Once again same as usual! TenshiYuki21 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights go to Hiro Mashima! Only the plot belongs to me!**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Gold Star and Cana's Cards

_Sting's P.O.V._

I'm not sure how or why I got myself into this type of mess, but hey I'm carrying an incredibly hot blonde chick so I ain't complaining.

I carried Lucy into Sabertooth's part of the train and got her to lie down on my lap. Rogue and his exceed Frosch came up to us. "What are you doing with Lucy-san Sting?" asked Rogue.

Lector came out of nowhere, "Isn't it obvious," he said and showed the peace sign, "Fairy-san wants to be with Sting and now they're together!"

"Lector!" my cheeks began to color and he cuddled up to Lucy with a smirk. Lucy seemed to unconsciously wrap her arms around Lector and hugged him like a teddy bear. "Fro wants to be cuddled too!" Frosch copied Lector and soon they were both asleep in Lucy's arms.

"So why is she really here?" asked Rogue, _Nothing gets by him doesn't it?_

"Well she starting crying on me and then she fell asleep. I couldn't just leave her sleeping in the hallways so I carried her here."

"Why here? Why didn't you take her back to the other Fairies?"

My cheeks started to heat up even more, _why didn't I do that?_

Rogue noticed the slight pink racing across my cheeks and grinned, "Hoo? Could it be that the great Sting Eucliffe, the other half of Sabertooth's Twin Dragons, fallen for this beautiful little Fairy?"

I would have punched him if Frosch, Lector, and Lucy weren't on my lap, but since I couldn't I just faced the other way. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Rogue chuckled and sat across from me, "Well I can see why you like her. She's beautiful. Her magic is also unbelievably strong. I can feel her powerful aura from here. I wonder how come she hasn't used her power to its fullest potential."

I unconsciously begin to stroke her hair, "Maybe she doesn't know her true strength yet. Those Fairies are seriously lucky to have her." I couldn't help but wondered what life would be like if she joined Sabtertooth instead of Fairy Tail.

Suddenly my hand that stroked Lucy's hair started to glow and I felt a slight burn on it. When the glow disappeared there was a golden symbol that looked like a star.

"What the Hell is this?" I said out loud.

_3__rd__ Person P.O.V._

Far across the room a silver, short haired girl was watching the events unfold. She wore a cloak that matched the color of her hair which was covered in a hood to hide her identity. A stray tear can be seen as it runs down her face, "Sting…"

_Carla's P.O.V._

I began wandering around Fairy Tail's part of the train, _what should I do? _An idea suddenly popped in my head and I flew towards the bar section of the dining cart. I spotted who I wanted to see leaning on the bar with a barrel on her lap.

"Cana," I said, "can I ask you something?" She turned around and I could see that she was still actually sober enough to help me.

"Eeh," she slurred a bit, "what do ya need Carla?"

"Can you tell me the fortune of two certain people?"

"Oh ho! Have you finally warmed up to Happy and you wanna see if you guys have a future together?" she smirked.

"CANA" my cheeks were stained slightly pink, "I want to check Lucy and Sting's future!"

"Eeh why those too?" her tone turned a bit serious.

_Maybe I should tell her, _I figured that she would be able to help me. I told her about my premonition, about the Eclipse gate, and about the darkness. Her eyes grew wide at the part about Sting and Lucy. She took out her cards instantly.

Cana laid her cards on the table and began to read their fortune. A few minutes later she picked up a few cards and showed them to me.

"It looks like those two are attracted to each other but their fortune is a bit blurry, it's like something is interfering with them and I can't read the fortune well."

_I think I might know what that something is, _I gulped"Cana can you add Natsu into their fortune?"

Cana did what I asked her and showed me another card. "Looks like Natsu's pretty jealous and it's causing Lucy to waver. She doesn't know who to choose, Sting or Natsu."

"What? Choose? Does that mean she's falling for Sting?"

"Well while you were gone Natsu and Lucy got into a fight and Lucy went off crying somewhere. I wouldn't be surprised if Sting is trying to comfort her right now. The cards show he's starting to like her as well."

I grew a bit worried, "If Lucy and Sting are indeed the people in the Prophecy then they HAVE to be together in order to avoid the impending doom. But if Natsu interferes…"

"Then the end of Earthland is near."

* * *

**Yikes! Will Natsu really spell the end of Earthland! Find out on the next chapters of 'The Fight Against Fate'!**

**Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 6: Crocus

**(A/N) Last update for the day! Starting the next chapter I'm going to try and make the chapters a bit longer, so instead of updating twice a day I might update once a day depending on how busy i might get!**

**And to the people who favorite and followed my story thank you soo much I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**To the People who Reviewed for me thank you I appreciated it!**

**On a Side Note:**

_Words in italics - _thoughts

**Once again same as usual! TenshiYuki21 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights go to Hiro Mashima! Only the plot belongs to me!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Crocus

_Lucy's P.O.V._

_I ran as fast as I could, it was coming closer. I tripped on something and fell down and it caught up to me. I could feel the darkness crawling up to my leg trying to devour me. I wanted to scream for help but for some reason I couldn't. I was about to sucked in until I felt someone grab my arm and pulled me out._

_The silhouette of my savior looked like Sting, but when I looked up I was greeted by Natsu's worried face._

I woke up lying on someone's lap and I felt like I was hugging something. "Natsu," I said, "will you let me up?"

He chuckled and I looked up, "Sting?!" I shot up causing the exceeds I was hugging to fall on the floor and me hitting Sting's forehead.

"Ouch," he said while rubbing his head, "what was that for Lucy?" I heard someone laugh and I turned to see it was Rogue. I felt my face starting to burn up and I looked at my surroundings.

"S-sorry about that Sting," I stuttered, "I was just a bit surprised that I fell asleep in your lap."

"Would you have been happier if I were Natsu?" he joked. Then I remembered the fight I had with Natsu and frowned.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Sting. I stared at the window, I know I should be scared of Sabertooth, but Sting is being nice to me and Rogue isn't posing as a threat.

"Nothing much," I told him, "it's just Natsu was a bit angry with me cuz you hugged me this morning."

"Really?" chuckled Sting, "Could Natsu be jealous of me for stealing you from him?"

I thought about it for a while and blushed, _was Natsu really jealous of that? Does that mean he likes me? Wait no. He was just looking out for me because we're nakama…_

"Well I wouldn't know about that," I told him, "but I better get back to Fairy Tail's part of the train, we're about to arrive in Crocus soon. Bye Rogue, Frosch, Lector, Sting! Thanks for comforting me!"

I noticed Sting trying to hide one of his hands. "Sting did I hurt you while I was asleep?" I asked a bit worried.

"What?" he said trying to look away, "no not at all."

I stared at him and he began to sweat. "Alright I won't force it out of you if you don't wanna tell me." I turned and walked out of Sabertooth's part of the train.

I walked my way to the luggage cart to get a change of clothes, _maybe this way Natsu won't notice Sting's scent on me again. _I really don't like fighting Natsu, it makes me feel like he's fading away. But for some reason I don't really want to remove Sting's scent. _Maybe I'm starting to like him too…_

I shook my head, _no no no that's not possible our guilds are enemies it wouldn't be logical to fall in love with him!_

I placed my hand on my heart, _but still…_

* * *

_Natsu's P.O.V._

The train suddenly stopped and I felt revived again. "Alright!" I yelled and ran out of the train. _Oh wait my luggage! _I ran full speed towards the luggage train so I'd be out before it started again. I didn't want to be stuck in there like the last time…

I opened the doors to see Lucy and she squealed. "NATSU!" she yelled and threw me someone's luggage, "YOU PERVERT!" I removed the luggage from my face and noticed she was only in her underwear.

"Lucy did you pick up Gray's stripping habit?" I blushed and she threw me another luggage back. "No you idiot I was just changing clothes!"

She hurried and put on her clothes, grabbed her luggage, and ran out the door. _Well that was weird. _I quickly found my luggage as well as Happy's and ran after Lucy.

"Lucy wait up!" I yelled and Happy suddenly flew above me.

"Eh now how come Lucy's angry at you?" he asked.

"I dunno," I said while I scratched my head, "maybe cuz she picked up Gray's stripping habit?"

"I did not!" she yelled over her shoulder, "I was changing and you came in without knocking."

"But Lucy that was the luggage room not the changing room!" I complained

Lucy still stomped away from me. "Okay fine fine," I gave in, "I'm sorry! Will you slow down now?"

Lucy looked back at me, "How come you're following me? I thought you were angry at me?"

The events earlier suddenly flashed through my mind. "Oh, about that… I'm sorry I over reacted Lucy…"

Her face looked surprised and then softened into a smile. "I forgive you Natsu." I smiled back and caught up with her. Happy flew into Lucy's arms and she carried him while we walked towards the castle Mercurius.

* * *

Meanwhile at The Eclipse Gate:

No one has yet to notice the dark aura surrounding the gates. While everyone goes off and has fun in the castle, the darkness is beginning to seep into the streets and unfortunately into the hearts of a few people 'damaging them'.

* * *

**Natsu you're lucky Lucy forgave you! But then whose heart could have been corrupted and 'damaged' by the darkness? How will things turn out for our friends in Crocus? ****Find out on the next chapters of 'The Fight Against Fate'!**

**Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7: Room Arrangements

**So here's your daily dose of 'The Fight Against Fate'! This chapter is a bit long and boring... Sorry... But things get heated up at the end of the chapter so please just keep reading!**

**On a Side Note:**

_Words in italics - _thoughts

**Once again same as usual! TenshiYuki21 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights go to Hiro Mashima! Only the plot belongs to me!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Room Arrangements

_Lucy's P.O.V._

We finally made it to Mercurius, the castle was as big and grand as I could remember it. The Heartifilia estate was nothing compared to this. As we reached an entrance we were greeted by one of the castle's butlers.

"Good day ladies and gentlemen of Fairy Tail," said the man, his voice was a bit deep but sounded very kind, "My name is Arion and I would be helping you around the castle during your visit, Her Highness is quite pleased that you have accepted her invitation."

Master Makarov went up to him and shook his hand, "I am the Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyer, we are in your care, Arion-san. Also we are thankful she even chose to invite a rowdy Guild like ours into the palace!"

Arion laughed, "Her Highness loves lively Guilds like yours Makarov-sama." He opened the doors and gestured for us to enter.

The inside of the castle was much more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. The last time I was in here I was trapped in the dungeons below being held prisoner. I looked up to see the ceiling filled with paintings of magical creatures such as gods and goddesses, mermaids, griffins, centaurs, any mythical creature you name it, were joined together in a painting right above our heads.

The castle walls were filled with portraits of the previous rulers of Fiore. I couldn't name some of the oldest ones but I did recognize a few of the younger ones.

Arion stopped when we reached a hallway that split into three. "Here will be your bedchambers. The gentlemen's rooms are to my right while the ladies' are to my left. The middle hallway leads to the many other rooms of the palace. If any of you would like to tour the place please call for assistance. Now please decide amongst yourselves who will be in what room and settle yourselves in. Once the other Guilds arrive I come to show you all to the dining room. I do hope you all will enjoy your stay here in." Arion bowed and walked into the middle hallway and disappeared.

"See ya later Luce!" Natsu told me and I handed him Happy. "Yup! See you later Natsu! Try not to destroy the place kay?"

I followed the other girls into the left hallway. There were hundreds of doors that on each end of the hallway and it looked like it would go on forever. We figured that we'd just open each door and decide who was going to be inside it.

We opened the first door to see there was a Jacuzzi in it and a little bar. There were two separate beds, one blue water bed and one red elegant bed. The walls were painted with blue waves and a beautiful light blue sky.

Juvia raised her hand, "Juvia would like this room!" Everyone nodded; this room was perfect for Juvia.

"If ya don't mind Juvia can I be your room mate?" said Cana, "I'd love to try out the booze in that bar!"

Everyone's sweat dropped; of course Cana would love this room too. "Juvia does not mind!"

Suddenly a plaque appeared at the door to the room, _Fairy Tail's Juvia Lockser and Cana Alberona's Room_.

"Looks like the entire castle are magical," said Erza, "looks like when we choose our rooms our names will be put at the front of the door."

"Well it's probably so it won't cause any confusion with the other Guilds," said Mirajane, "the hallway looks like it has enough rooms for everyone!"

"But doesn't it seem a bit odd," said Levy, "this room looks perfect for Juvia and Cana. As if it was made for them"

"I might have been tampering with a few with the rooms," a voice said behind us. We turned around to see the First Master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion.

Everyone's sweat dropped; _of course the First Master would be with us. _No one complained, everyone knew that Fairy Tail got its partying habit from her.

Thanks to Mavis each of our rooms were customized for every single one of us. Levy and I's room looked like an entire library, there were even books shelved up in the ceiling!

Erza shared a room that looked like a strawberry cake shop with Mavis. The Strauss sibling's room was as white as their hair, literally. Wendy, Carla, and Porlyusica-san shared what looked like a medical room. Kinana agreed to share the nursery-like room with Bisca and Asuka. Then the last room filled with a few statues and books were for Evergreen and Laki.

"Well Levy and I are going inside to read a few of the books!" I told everyone, "See you guys at dinner!" Levy and I ran into our room and went straight to the first bookshelf we saw.

"This is amazing Lu-chan!" Levy cried as she pulled out a few books, "I'm not sure I'll be able to leave this place when the time comes!"

I laughed, "Me too!" I told her. When our arms were filled with books we sat down on the couch and began to read. Before I began to read, I couldn't help but wonder what Natsu could be doing.

* * *

_Nastu's P.O.V_

Weirdly the rooms we got had matched us and our names magically appeared on the door. My room with Gray and Happy was half ice and half fire with a little space in between that was filled with fish. There's this really cool torch that never went out every time I ate the fire too! I had an endless fire buffet in my room! Master and Laxus's room was way too bright and yellow. Gajeel, Lily, and Elfman's room was filled with metal scraps and animal heads that Elfman called 'Manly'.

Freed and Bicklsow's room was full of books and some scary puppets for Bickslow to control and entertain himself with. Jet and Droy's room had a huge refrigerator and a race track while Romeo, Macao, and Wakaba's room had a few cases filled with liquor, a smoking rack, and a little training course for fire mages.

Alzack and Max's room had several types of guns and merchant book guides while Reedus, Nab, and Vijeeter's room had a painting room, dance studio, and request board.

_Yuup this place is weird. _I slurped on the fire and the torch relit itself, _but who cares I got free fire and a comfy bed! _Happy was sitting on his bed nibbling on a fish while Gray was making an ice sculpture of a Swan.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Sir Dragneel, Fullbuster, and Happy," said the voice who sounded like Arion, "may I come in?"

Happy went and opened the door and Arion came in. "Good day," he said, his voice was a bit higher than before, "dinner will be ready soon and Her Highness wishes for her dress to dress formally, so she sent me a few suits for you to wear." Three tuxedos magically floated into the room. Gray got a white tuxedo while mine was red while Happy got a smaller tuxedo that was green.

"Thanks," I mumbled, "but do we really have to wear them?" I really didn't like to dress formally.

"Please do," he told us, "it is Her Highness's wish."

"Hey Mister Arion," said Happy, "how come your voice sounds different?" looks like he noticed too.

"Ah, you must have met my twin brother Arion. I am not he. I am his twin brother Orion. We have another twin brother named Urion. We're triplets."

I tried my best to process it all in my brain, "So basically," I scratched my head, "there's three of you?"

Orion laughed and nodded, "Well I must be off and give the other gentlemen their suits." He bowed and left. "Well we better get dressed," said an already naked Gray, "we don't want to disappoint the Princess now won't we?"

Happy was putting his tuxedo on too, "Aye! She might throw us back into the dungeon again!" I sighed and undressed and tried to put on the damn tux. I struggled to put it on for a while and finally gave up. "Aaarrgghh," I growled in defeat, "I give up." I looked over to Gray and Happy, they haven't made any progress either.

"We may need some help," said Gray and walked out of the room. "I wonder where he's going" said Happy, "we have to get dressed for dinner soon". Half of Happy's tuxedo was on while the other half was trying to hang on to his body.

A few minutes later Gray came in with Juvia, Carla, and Lucy. "Gray what are they doing here?" I asked him.

"Well we obviously need help so I thought maybe the girls could figure these suits out."

"It's a good thing we came," said Carla who was already helping Happy fix his tuxedo, "you guys look like a mess." The Princess must have given the girls some clothes too. Carla was wearing a light green dress with long sleeves, Juvia was wearing a blue and white gown, and Lucy was wearing a tight, dark pink dress that reached down to the floor.

I didn't notice I was staring until Lucy pointed it out while she was helping me put on the suit. "Natsu," she blushed, "can you please stop staring at me like that. It's getting hard for me to focus on fixing your tux you know."

"S-sorry." I tried my best to focus on something else other than how the dress hugged her curvaceous body just right, or how beautiful her hair looks when the ends were curled, or how–

"Done!" she said and I looked at myself in the mirror. "Oooh," I said, _I look pretty damn hot in this thing, _"Thanks Luce and I really like that dress for you!" Lucy blushed and started to stammer, "Y-you're welcome N-natsu, and thanks for the c-compliment." Gray was finally in his suit with Juvia clinging unto him and Carla finished a very red Happy's suit.

"Well we better get going" said Carla and Lucy nodded, the girls excited the room. "See you later Gray, Happy, Natsu!" Lucy waved and closed the door.

"Lucy looked really good in that dress." I said out loud and covered my mouth with my hand and my face grew red as a tomato. _Shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud._ Gray and Happy stared at me for a while then Gray burst into a fit of laughter. "I didn't think ya had it in ya matchstick," he hollered, "who knew you, the dense Salamander of Fairy Tail, could notice how good a girl looks."

"You liiiiiiiiiiiike her!" added Happy as he rolled his tongue and began to joke, "Does that mean Lucy's my mama now! Cuz I wouldn't mind that! She already acts like a mama to me! So hurry up and get married to her Natsu!"

I threw both Happy and Gray a pillow, "S-shut up," I stammered, "let's just get to the freakin' dining room now I'm starvin'!"

Happy and Gray stopped laughing and agreed. "If it makes you feel better flamehead," said Gray, "I think Juvia looked pretty damn hot in her dress too."

"Aye," Happy flew up and fist pumped the air, "Carla was the cutest out of the three of them though!"

I smiled and we walked back to the end of the hallway to wait for Arion to show us the way to the dining room. "So," Gray said and begins to grin, "Does that mean you like Lucy?"

I coughed on air, "N-no," I said, "why would you think that? She's just my nakama and my best friend remember?"

"So what? Isn't it natural to fall in love with your best friend?"

Suddenly a floating arrow came up to us and became to float towards the middle hallway, "I think were suppose to follow it!" I said to avoid Gray's question.

Gray sighed and we started to follow the floating arrow.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person P.O.V._

"So," they heard Gray say, "Does that mean you like Lucy?" They stopped in their tracks and hid behind the wall to listen in on the two boy's conversation.

They could hear Natsu cough, "N-no," he said, "why would you think that? She's just my nakama and my best friend remember?"

Everyone turned to their blonde friend and they could see the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes.

* * *

**Natsu how could you? So what do you guys think will happen next? Find out in the next chapters of "The Fight Against Fate"!**

**Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8: Lady Lucy and Not Dense Natsu

**Here's your daily dose of 'The Fight Against Fate'! This chapter might be slightly confusing and its kinda my fault! I hate my grammar! There are more NaLu moments here and a slight GruVia for you all!**

**On a Side Note:**

_Words in italics - _thoughts

In the Flashback its reversed;

Normal words - thoughts

**Once again same as usual! TenshiYuki21 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights go to Hiro Mashima! Only the plot belongs to me!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Lady Lucy and Not Dense Natsu

_Lucy's P.O.V._

I managed to fix up my tear stained face so when I enter the dining room I won't look like a complete mess. I excused myself from the other girls saying I had to use the toilet. I'm thankful to have them as friends, they understood that I needed some time alone and they gave it to me.

I could still hear Natus's voice taunting me inside my head. _"She's just my nakama and my best friends remember?"_ I tried my hardest not to cry again, but failed. I know those words were going to come out someday, but why did it still hurt so much, _because you love him idiot Lucy._

I figured I shouldn't stay and cry in the bathroom the entire time. I was a Guest of Honor after all, I should be enjoying the party.

I finally got the courage to leave the bathroom and join the rest of the girls. Erza was the first to approach me, "Lucy," she said, "do you want me to beat him senselessly?" The other girls nodded in agreement and I smiled. I looked around the room to see him eating with the guys from Lamia Scale and Quattro Cerberus.

"No thank you Erza" I told them, "I promise I'll be fine. I know this was coming anyways, it's just it's harder to deal with than I thought."

The girls felt bad for me but I tried to cheer them up saying "I'll get him next time!" and showing off a grin. They seemed to see right through my façade but just played along with it.

Soon Arion walked to the middle of the balcony at the front of the dining room. "Ladies and gentlemen," he announced, "introducing Her Highness, the Princess of Fiore, Princess Hisui E. Fiore." Every clapped their hands as the Princess walked down the stairs in her rainbow colored balloon gown. She was escorted by her father, the King of Fiore.

She stopped in the middle of the room, "I thank you all for coming and allowing me to show you my gratitude for saving Fiore and all of Earthland," her voice echoed through the room like a sweet serenade. "I would like to call my Guests of Honors, Miss Lucy Heartifilia of Fairy Tail and Yukino Aguria to please step forward."

I gulped and walked towards to her and saw Yukino do the same. I haven't seen her since the war ended and I was glad she looked well. She wore a beautiful white dress that reached up to her thigh and a blue headband that stood out from her silver hair.

The Princess walked up to Yukino first, "Yukino-san, thank you very much for helping Lucy-san close the gates of the Eclipse Project. My gift for you is to stay and live with me, here, in the palace. I did enjoy your company during the Eclipse Project and I would love to have a girl to keep me company here. While you're here you will be known as my right hand maiden, Lady Yukino. That is until you find your true love and leave the palace." Yukino began to cry and nodded, "It would be an honor to keep you company Your Highness."

Princess Hisui hugged Yukino then turned to me. "Lucy Heartifilia of Fairy Tail," my body began to stiffen and the Princess took my hands, "thank you for making me realize my mistakes and tried to close the gates when I had just given up and broke down. You have shown me that we, ourselves, have the power to create a better tomorrow as long as we worked hard for it today. And for that I am grateful. My gift to you is to bestow you the title 'Lady of Magnolia', Lucy Heartifilia. I have even made arrangements for your old estate, the Heartifilia mansion, to be restored to your possession. As we speak the royal mages are teleporting your mansion to near Fairy Tail in Magnolia."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I must be dreaming because this couldn't possibly be real. I was going to be 'Lady of Magnolia", I had ownership of the Heartifilia mansion, AND it was being transported to Fairy Tail.

Princess Hisui snapped me out of my daze by placing a key with a heart in my hand. "It's all your Lucy-san. You've earned it." I was so overfilled with emotions that I hugged the Princess and tears of joy began to stream down my face while everyone clapped their hands.

"Long live the Princess!" yelled the crowd, "Long live Lady Yukino! Long live LADY LUCY!"

I hugged Yukino and the Princess once again before going back into the crowd and my family, Fairy Tail. I took out all my keys and let everyone out and enjoy the party.

"Hime," said Virgo, "are you sure you should let all of us out at once?" I nodded, "Thanks for being concerned Virgo, but I've gotten a lot stronger! I can have you guys all out at once but only for a short amount of time. I'm really sorry that you can only stay at the party for about 10 minutes…"

Gemini came up to hug me, "It's more than enough time for us to party Lucy!" they chimed.

"Yeah," agreed Scorpio while he hugged Aquarius, "we've never had a master to that could have us all out at the same time! You're the first, so we don't want you dying out on us!"

Loke suddenly took my hand, "We are really proud of you Lucy," you've gotten so much stronger." All of my spirits suddenly came and hugged me. Even though I was suffocating and trying to gasp for air, I enjoyed it.

Later I was tackled by my blue haired best friend. "Lu-chan!" Lecy cried, "Oh I mean Lady Lucy, I'm so happy for you!"

I hugged her back, "Can you guys just please still call me Lucy? You know I don't really like using fancy titles!" soon the rest of the Guild gathered around us. "Lucy!" yelled Happy and landed on my chest, "Does that mean you're a rich again?"

Everyone looked at me and my sweat dropped, "I don't think so Happy."

"Good cuz if you were you wouldn't be able to go out on missions with us," said an all too familiar voice and I was suddenly spun around and pulled into a hug, "and I wouldn't like that."

* * *

_Natsu's P.O.V._

I held on to Lucy tight, I didn't care if everyone else was watching I just couldn't let her go.

**FLASHBACK**

_We walked down the hallways in silence following the arrow that would guide us to the dining room. Happy had gone ahead of us since he figured the way and left me alone with Gray. _Please don't talk Gray, _I pleaded silently to myself_.

"_Hey Natsu," said Gray, "can I ask you a question?" _So much for praying _I mentally face palmed_, _"Y-yes Gray?" looks like I have to answer his questions this time._

"_What do you think about Lucy?"_

"_S-she's my nakama, team mate, and best friend. I told you this a hundred times already."_

"_Ok let me rephrase my question. What do you like about Lucy?"_

_I thought about it for a while, there were quite a lot of things that I liked about Lucy. "Well I like the fact that she takes care of Happy with me. And I like it when she cooks for me every morning after giving up on trying to kick me out. I like how she's kind to others and how she never gives up!"_

_Gray nodded, "Ok, so how do you feel when you're around Lucy?"_

"_Well I always have the need to protect her like everyone else. But sometimes when I'm with her I get funny feelings in my gut. I keep thinking it's from the food she feeds me."_

_Gray smiled, "Then how do you feel when Lucy's with other guys?"  
"That's easy I always feel like I wanna burn them into a crisp."_

"_Alright it's a fact," Gray suddenly slapped me in the back of my head, "you're in love with Lucy."_

"_Eh?" I said dumbfounded, "How would you know?"_

_I could see his cheeks blaze up a little, "Cuz you exactly described how I feel about Juvia."_

_I stared at him for a while with my mouth hung open and began to poke him, "Are you sure you're the real Gray?"_

_Gray hit me again, "Of course I am you idiot! Is it so weird for me to admit that I love her?"_

"_Well not really, I knew you two were gunna be together. Juvia doesn't look like the type to give up on anything," I grinned at him, "and I know hard working women are you're type."_

_He hit me for a third time, "Alright Mr. Know It All, if you've realized that I love Juvia why haven't you figured out that you liked Lucy?"_

_That question hit me really hard, "I guess it's cuz I'm scared…"_

"_Scared? What could you possibly be scared about?"_

_I stared up towards the ceiling, "I don't want to be hurt again. Just like when I started getting feelings for Lisanna and she suddenly disappeared. I felt like crap that time and I hated feeling that way. Then I slowly got over Lisanna when I brought Lucy to Fairy Tail. Then the feeling came back. To be honest, I knew I was madly in love with Lucy since the beginning. But I'm too much of a coward to say anything cuz I don't want to get hurt again."_

_I hid my eyes behind my bangs, "Yeah I know it's pathetic, but I pretended to act dense when it comes to love. I've gotten so used to lying to everyone that I've even began lying to myself. Like that time when I yelled at Lucy for being with Sting. I knew I was jealous, but I just couldn't admit it to myself."_

_Gray stared at me in shock, then his expression turned serious, "But what if you're hurting Lucy that way? Isn't that unfair?"_

"_Hurting her? What do you mean?"_

"_I think she likes you too. While you were busy ignoring it I noticed she's much more alive when she's with you. She laughs more, talks more, and even blushes more. But when you try to push her away she was a terrible look of hurt in her eyes."_

"_Then what do you want me to do dammit?" I became fed up with myself for denying the fact that I loved her._

"_Find out if she loves you and admit your feeling for her you idiot!"_

"_Only when you admit how you feel about Juvia!"_

"_That was my plan for the night anyway!" Then my mind drew to a blank._

"_Wait how do I find out if she loves me?"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"N-natsu," stammered Lucy as I held her in my arms, "what are you doing?" Gray's words echoed through my head, "_If she stammers while you hug her it's a good sign. It means that she's having a hard time thinking because of you."_

Slow music suddenly filled the room and everyone starting to get a partner. "Lucy," I held out my hand, "may I have this dance." "_If she doesn't speak and just takes your hand instead it means she's too shock for words."_

Lucy took my hand and nodded, _dammit Gray how do you know about this? _I tried my best not to step on Lucy's toes, dancing wasn't really my best qualities. "_If she's silent while you're dancing it means she's trying to figure it if 'this is really happening'."_

"Lucy," I asked her. She was pulled out of her thoughts, "Y-yes Natsu?"

"How come you're really quiet?"  
She began to blush and started poking me cheek, "I-I'm just trying to figure out if you were the real Natsu Dragneel"

I chuckled and showed off my signature grin, "Of course it's me Luce! Who else would it be?"

"W-well," she her face was as red as Erza's hair now but I could see the sadness in her eyes that Gray had mentioned, "I guess I'm just surprised that you actually _want _to dance with me." _Gray's right, _I thought to myself, _I'm hurting her pretending to be dense. Maybe I should actually confess to her._

"Lucy," I said, "I-" the music suddenly stopped and Lucy let go of me, bowed, and ran off. I sighed. Gray's voice is really getting annoying in my head. _"If she runs off as soon as the music stops she can't hold her feelings in anymore and before she does anything she'd want to console her friends."_

I could see Lucy talking to the other girls and they glared at me. I felt a bad feeling so slowly walked away from them and sighed. _Maybe I should confess to her. _I noticed Happy and called him over.

"Happy can you tell Lucy to meet me at the gardens in ten minutes? I have something important to tell her." "Aye sir!" he replied and flew off to her direction. I slipped through the doors that connected to the outside garden and began to pick some flowers.

* * *

__'s P.O.V._

I've been watching Natsu dance with Lucy all evening and I was filled with envy. Something felt different about me and I could feel hatred towards Lucy in my heart. I could swear I felt something clouding it for a while but I didn't care at the moment. _Why does she get all of his attention? I thought they were still angry at each other? And I thought I had a chance to steal him back. How could they make up so fast?_

I eavesdropped in Natsu's conversation with Happy as soon as he and Lucy left the dance floor. "Happy can you tell Lucy to meet me at the gardens in ten minutes? I have something important to tell her" he said. "Aye sir!" replied Happy and flew. I noticed him slipped through the doors and began to pick some flowers and starting blushing. _Is he planning on confessing to her? _I thought in horror.

Suddenly a plan came running into my head and I didn't notice that I had an evil smirk on my face. _Not if I can help it._

"Mira-nee! I'm going out in the gardens for a bit!" I told my older sister.

"But Lisanna it's night, you can't go out on your own" she looked at me with concern

"Don't worry I Natsu's there so I'll be fine." I smiled the sweetest smile I could and she gave in.

"Alright Lisanna," she said, "please be careful." I turned and smirked evilly once again and made my way to the gardens. _I won't give Natsu to anyone else._

* * *

**Natsu actually cares for Lucy and plans to confess! But what's wrong with Lisanna? Will her plan ruin Natsu's confession? ****Find out in the next chapters of "The Fight Against Fate"!**

**Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Darkness Is Rising

**Here's your daily dose of 'The Fight Against Fate'! I had fun writing this chapter so i hope you guys enjoy reading it :D**

**On a Side Note:**

_Words in italics_ - thoughts

In the Flashback its reversed;

Normal words - thoughts

**Once again same as usual! TenshiYuki21 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights go to Hiro Mashima! Only the plot belongs to me!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Darkness Is Rising

_Lucy's P.O.V_

"Luuuuuuucy!" said Happy as he flew up to me. "Hey Happy", I answered him back while I walked towards him so he wouldn't have to fly any farther, "what's up?"

"Natsu said to meet him outside in the gardens! He has something important to tell you!" he said as he landed in my arms.

"Eeeh?" I wondered, "What does he want to talk about?"

"Don't know! I guess he wants it to be a surprise," he flew out of my arms and off to Carla's direction leaving me to my thoughts. _Guess I'll figure it out on the way there._

Before I went to meet Natsu,I called all my spirits and apologized to them, "I'm so sorry guys, I'm almost out of Magical Energy and –" Capricorn raised his hand to stop me from talking.

"You don't need to be apologizing Lucy-sama," he said, "you've given us more than enough time to enjoy a party together."

"Yeah!" chimed in Gemi, "thank you" finished his twin Mini.

"S-sorry but thank you Lucy-sama!" said Aries.

"Not bad, Lucy" Aquarius muttered and everyone began thanking me in their own way.

Loke clapped his hands and everyone formed a circle around me. "Before we leave Lucy," he said, "we just wanted to show you how thankful we are." Loke bowed first and then everyone followed, "We thank you from the bottom of our hearts, Lady Lucy" they all said together then vanished back to the Spirit World.

I smiled, I was proud of myself for becoming stronger. It was difficult because Natsu, Gray, and Erza were the ones training me after all. But it was all worth it, seeing all of my spirits out together and enjoying themselves made me happy. They've done so much for me, this was the least I could do for them.

I slowly made my way to the gardens and listened to the music play. The musicians played a lovely tune, the more I listen to it the more I got lost in its trance. Before I knew it I was humming its tune and swayed to it.

Just as I was about to take a step outside a hand shot out and grabbed mine. I was pulled into a pair of strong, warm arms and we suddenly started to dance. I looked up to see it was Natsu who had grabbed me.

We danced through the fields of flowers and the fireflies danced around with us. The music from inside the castle flowed outside, letting us follow its rhythm. _This is actually, romantic. _I could feel my cheeks burning up for the umpteenth time of the night.

I looked up again to see Natsu's eyes and he stared directly unto mine. I felt that my brain had shut down and my heart was beating really fast. I had the urge to say something, anything really. I just had to break this deafening silence, it was killing me. I tried to gather my depleting courage and force some words out of my mouth.

"N-natsu," I stammered once we stopped dancing, my confidence leaving once again, "what are you –" he suddenly leaned his heads towards me and gently pressed his lips unto mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. He made the kiss a bit more intense by pushing me closer to him. I felt my knees give out and I leaned on him for support.

Natsu broke the kiss, giving us both the luxury of air. "Lucy I love you" he admitted and started to twirl me around, we fell gently on a flower bed and floating petals surrounded us. "I've been madly in love with you for a long time. I'm sorry that I've only said it now."

I started to cry and kissed him again, "I love you too Natsu," I told him and wiped away my tears of joy, "I've been in love with you all this time!" I stared into his eyes again, wishing this moment would never end.

Natsu cupped my face and stared back into my eyes, "Lucy" he said his voice sounded, different. "Lucy," he said again, his voice sounded feminine that time, a bit like…

"Lu-chan!" said Levy and I gasped seeing my best friend. I looked around and noticed I was still inside the dining room, _I must have been daydreaming,_ I sighed in disappointed. "Are you alright Lu-chan? You've been walking in a daze there."

I began to blush as I remembered my daydream, "Y-yeah I'm fine thanks Levy-chan!" Levy scrutinized me. "Are you going somewhere Lu-chan?" She must have noticed my pink-stained face and that I was going outside.

"N-no reason, I was just going outside to meet Natsu that's all. He said he had something important to tell me."

Levy grinned widely and I blushed even more, "Well we can't have him waiting now can we!" she started pushing me out the door. "Don't worry Lu-chan! You can do this! Show no fear and go for it! And if he breaks your heart the entire female population of Fairy Tail will be his opponent!" she smiled and closed the door.

I blushed, I was lucky to have a family like them, even if they took some things too far. I saw a trail of petals that begged me to follow them and I smiled to myself. "Oh Natsu," I said out loud and picked up a flower that was still whole, "you idiot."

_He must have been reading my unfinished story inside my drawer again. _"Jeez even though I told him not to." I said out loud and chuckled to myself. This was exactly how I imagined Reve would confess to his childhood love, Iris, in the light of the moon.

Reve left a trail of petals for Iris to follow. Then when Iris reached the end of the trail she was led to an area where the moonlight shined the brightest and she saw that Lisanna was on top of Natsu.

…

Wait… That's not right. Why would I think of – I gasped. "N-natsu?"

* * *

_Natsu's P.O.V._

"N-natsu?" cried Lucy. I looked at my current situation. _Shit, this doesn't look good._

**FLASHBACK**

_I finally finished the trail of flowers for Lucy to follow. "Natsu!" called out a voice. I turned to see Lisanna. "Yo Lisanna! What are you doing here?"_

"_I wanted to see you!" she came up to me and started to get a bit too close._

"_Oi oi Lisanna what are you – ack!" she suddenly pinned me down and a few petals scattered around us. Her dress a bit revealing this way and I tried to look away._

"_What the Hell Lisanna! Get off me!"_

"_Natsu" she cooed, "I won't let the light have you."_

"_What?"_

_Suddenly I heard footsteps_, shit that must be_ –_"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Lucy look I can explain!" I tried to tell her and pushed Lisanna off, "This isn't what it looks like!" I tried to hold her hand but she back away from me. Her eyes began to be filled up with tears and started backing away from me. "Lucy! Please wait!" I pleaded, but it was no use. She ran off.

"What the Hell was that for Lisanna?" I was about to run after Lucy but I heard Lisanna scream. She was surrounded by a black aura and strange marks suddenly appeared on her body. "IT BURNS" she screamed.

I tried to decide whether to go after Lucy, or help Lisanna… "Arrrggg" I grabbed Lisanna and tried to find Wendy.

I barged into the dining room "WENDY" I screamed, "LISANNA NEEDS HELP!" Wendy, Porlysica-san, Carla, Elfman, and Mirajane came towards us and gasped. "What happened to her Natsu?" asked Wendy as Elfman took Lisanna from me. "I don't know!" I admitted, "Those weird black things just suddenly came up!"

The Princess ran towards us, "Take her to the infirmary!" she ordered, "Arion please hurry and escort them there!"

"Of course Your Highness," he bowed, "quickly this way!" he started to run towards another door and we followed.

A few minutes later…

Wendy was trying her best to heal Lisanna with Porlysica-san. After fifteen minutes Lisanna let out another scream and a huge, black magical aura was released from her. Porlysica-san trapped it into a bottle and Lisanna woke up.

"Lisanna!" cried Mirajane, "We were so worried about you! What happened?"

Lisanna looked at me and began to cry, "I'm so sorry Natsu… It's all my fault!"

I had to everyone what happened a while ago and ended up getting a few beatings from Mirajane and Elfman. So I was lying in the other bed next to hers, "Well you weren't yourself so it's ok."

The entire Guild arrived in the infirmary a while ago as well as the Princess. "Wendy-san, Porlysica-san," she asked them, "what was wrong with Lisanna-san?"

"It seemed that something powerful was influencing her," said Porlysica-san and looked into the bottle, "I'm not sure how she got it in the first place but its power is similar that of Zeref's."

At the sound of Zeref's name the room became deadly quiet.

"I think I do," said a voice and we all looked down to Carla. "Lisanna," said Carla and Lisanna turned to her, "from what I heard from Natsu's story. You were trying to stop him from confessing to Lucy, correct?"

Lisanna and I blushed as she nodded. Carla sighed, "Did you feel anything within your heart, any anger or jealousy towards Lucy?" Lisanna nodded again "I felt really jealous of Lucy because she always had Natu's attention… Then something inside me snapped. I heard a voice inside my head and it gave me evil ideas… I tried to ignore but, when I saw Natsu dancing with Lucy, I gave in to the voice. It kept telling me to _keep him away from the light._"

Lisanna had guilt written all over her face and faced me again, "But when I saw Lucy crying I realized how much she must love you and I couldn't follow what the voice wanted…"

Carla looked at Cana and she nodded. "Then the darkness is starting to rise."

"What do you mean Carla?" asked Wendy. Carla told us about her premonition, the darkness and how it must have found its way into Lisanna's heart, and the part that I hated the most, was the part that only the love of Lucy and Sting could stop it.

"But what about the voice in my head?" asked Lisanna, "If that was the darkness talking, why did it tell me to keep Natsu away from the Light? If Lucy was one of the lights, why would it want Natsu to stay away from her if she's destined to be with Sting?"

"I'm not sure," said Carla, "this Prophecy is getting more complicated if the darkness can manifest itself into the hearts of people. If this continues Sting and Lucy will have to get together soon –"

"That's bullshit!" I interrupted. I couldn't keep it in any longer, "Why would Lucy be destined to be with Sting anyways?"

Everyone stared at me, "Natsu," said Cana, "you have to understand. You can't change destiny. They HAVE to be together or the darkness that tried to take over Lisanna will take over all of Earthland!"

"I don't care! Lucy's future shouldn't be decided with something like fate or destiny! She has to make it with her own two hands!" I got off the bed and made my way to the door.

"Natsu-san where are you going?" said Wendy and all eyes were on me.

"Isn't it obvious Wendy?" I said over my shoulder, "I'm going to find the girl I love before she falls into the hands of the wrong guy."

As I held the door knob I heard footsteps outside. I was about to beat up whoever dared to eavesdropped but before I could Carla stopped me.

"Before you go after her," she said, "let's just go and confirm if my premonition was real. If there is black malice oozing from the gates then we'll try to find a way to stop it without Lucy for the moment. Perhaps we can change her fate by trying to get the black magic go away. Wendy can try to dispel it like what she did to get it out of Lisanna-san. I can't make any promises that it will work, but it's better than going after Lucy right now and messing up the Prophecy even more. But if we can't get the black magic off of the gates, then you'll have to give up and accept fate Natsu. Natsu?"

_As if I could, _I ran off the room before Carla was even done talking. I could still hear Carla's words once I left thanks to my enhanced hearing. _There was no way I was gunna let Lucy fulfill her part of the Prophecy._

I ran as fast as I could, trying to pick up her scent. I finally found it and it let towards the train station. I checked the train schedule and the only train leaving for the evening had just left to Magnolia.

"Lucy… How am I supposed to catch up to you now?" Then I did something I never thought I'd do.

I started to think before I acted.

Then an idea struck me, I ran back to the palace. "HAPPY!" I called out to him.

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V._

I stop the tears this time while I was on the train, "How could he," I told no one particularly, "how could he do this to me?"

"Oi oi!" said a voice and I turned to see a gang of men in green suits "aren't you the newly appointed Lady of Magnolia? Eeeh Lady Luwey? Sophie? Eeeh, what was your name again?"

"It was Lady Lucy wasn't it?" said one of the other guys and grinned, "Why are you traveling by yourself Milady? Don't you know someone with your title could be an eligible hostage for a gang like us to use for ransom?" The men started to come closer to me and I placed my hands on my keys, ready to call out one of my spirits.

"Who said she was traveling alone." said a voice and suddenly all the men in green flew across the room and ran out to another cart of the train.

I looked at him in shock, "What are you doing here Sting?" He sat down next to me and gave me his jacket, "Exactly what I told those guys. They're right you know you shouldn't be traveling alone. Rogue and I saw you ran off towards the train station so I followed you." I didn't even notice I was shivering. "T-thanks."

Sting looked at me with a serious face, "I-is something wrong Sting?" Suddenly my back started to burn and glow bright again and so did Sting's hand. When the glow died out I could see symbols on Sting's hand that form a golden star.

"Sting what is that?" Sting looked at me and turned me around. He was now facing my back and held my arms to keep me still in our current position. "Sting!" I blushed, "W-what are you doing?"

"Guess that girl's exceed was right." I heard him say and he turned me to face him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Lucy, the darkness is rising and only our love can stop it."

* * *

**Yikes! Things are starting to turn out for the worst! Now that both Lucy and Natsu know about the Prophecy what will they do? Will Lucy give in to Fate and be with Sting? Or rebel and be with Natsu? Find out in the next chapters of "The Fight Against Fate"!**

**Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 10: Natsu Loses To Fate?

** Here's your daily dose of 'The Fight Against Fate'! Sorry this chapter is a bit bad because of my grammar... I have a really bad headache and because it's a Monday. ;_; There's also a mix of StiCy and NaLu in it! I'm really sorry if you find this chapter a bit confusing... I promise I'll make it up to you guys with tomorrow's chapter! I have a great idea for it!**

**(A/N) To all of my Reviewers, Followers, and people who Favorited my story, thank you all so much! I really appreciate it and I love you guys!**

**On a Side Note:**

_Words in italics_ - thoughts

**Once again same as usual! TenshiYuki21 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights go to Hiro Mashima! Only the plot belongs to me!**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Natsu Loses To Fate?

_Lucy's P.O.V._

I leaned my head on Sting's shoulder while his jacket was still draped around me to keep me warm. I thought about what Sting told me about the Prophecy. He said he overheard Carla explaining it at the infirmary and I hit him for eavesdropping. He told me all about the darkness and how it possessed Lisanna, which explained why she acted funny that time...

He told me that Carla said that the darkness could destroy anything and 'damage' anyone like how it damaged Lisanna. It reminded me of Nirvana, it takes advantage of the wavering feelings you had in your heart and when you give into it, your entire personality changes. You changed from good to evil and vice versa.

Then he told he and I were destined to be together. It was kind of hard to believe at first, but if you stared outside it would explain the current weather condition. Even though it was morning you could see a black mist roaming about. Something was defiantly up, so if what Sting said was true the mist that's coating Earthland right now is the darkness that only Sting and I can defeat.

"Luce," said Sting as he pulled me out of my thoughts, "are you alright?" I stared at him, dumbfounded. "What did you call me?" I asked him.

"O-oh," he blushed, "well Natsu-san called you that all the time and I liked that name. So I decided to call you that too. S-sorry, if you don't want me to call you that then its fine."

I smiled at him and he held my hand, "You can call me anything you want Sting, if we're going to be together than it's normal to be familiar with each other!"

Even though my brain told my mouth to say that, my heart said otherwise. _Sting isn't that hard to love, _I told myself, _he's handsome, kind now, and he's a bit like Natsu… So I can live with that._

"Hey Luce, do you love me?" he asked me out of the blue.

"E-eeh?" I rubbed my thumbs together, "w-well I do like you but I don't really know if that's counted!"

He chuckled, "Well that won't do! If we want to save Earthland and Fiore we have to kiss like in that white exceeds premonition thing! And I don' think it will work if we don't love each other right?" he leaned his face near mine.

I tried to get some distance between our bodies, "B-but we just met and all, so its gunna take me a while to well you know, get use to the idea of being with you! We even barely know each other!"

Sting smiled confidently, "Then why don't I take you out on a date today? We'll get to know each other that way, and I'm sure I'll be able to make you fall in love with me in about three hours."

I hit him in the head, "Confident bastard!" I joked and he grinned.

"Oh so you want to play it that way huh!" he started to come a bit closer to me and I backed up.

Bad idea, it just gave him a chance to pin me to the wall. He leaned towards me with his arms on both sides of my head for support and gave a seductive smile.

"S-sting what are you – ah! Stop Sting don't do that! Haahaha!" he started tickling my sides, "T-that tickles Sting! Hahahaa I'm ticklish quit it!"

After five minutes of tickling I was left gasping from the lack of air. The last time I was tickled attack was at the Guild when Natsu found out that I was ticklish and tickled me all day!

The thought of Natsu brought me down a bit, _No you shouldn't think about him! _I scolded myself. _You have to be together with Sting for the sake of Earthland! I know it may be cruel but just think of Sting as a replacement for Natsu. They're both Dragon Slayers, they're both childish and destructive, and they're both people who care about you._

"If only it was that simple." I muttered to myself as low as I could, so even Sting's enhanced hearing couldn't pick it up.

"Did you say something Luce?"

"Nothing at all!"

* * *

_Sting's P.O.V._

Lucy was still leaning comfortably on my shoulder, _I feel nostalgic. _When Yukino was still in Sabertooth she would lean on my arm like this when we go out on missions. I got over my motion sickness this way.

_Dammit Yukino stop coming back into my mind. _I mentally hit myself. _Come on Sting, Lucy's just like Yukino, so you can say she's her right? Just replace Yukino with Lucy. They're both Celestial Mages, sexy, kind and they both care about you._

The train stopped and we were back in Magnolia. "We're finally here!" said Lucy as she stood up and stretched out her arms.

"So about our date," I told her and a slight pink danced across her face, "you still up for it?"

"Y-yeah sure but can we stop by my house so I can go and change?"

I nodded and we left the train and headed towards her apartment. It took us a few minutes to get there, once we were outside her door I offered to stay here and wait for her to finish whatever she needed to do but she refused.

"Just sit on the couch I'll just change real quickly!" she told me as she picked up some clothes and went to the restroom.

I waited for a while and sniffed the air. I could smell Lucy's scent as well as Natsu-san's. _Well those two are always together, just like Yukino and I used to be. _I shook my head. Not thinking about Yukino was a bit difficult.

A few minutes later Lucy came out from the restroom in a white outfit and a blue flower headband that reminded me of, "Yukino" I accidently said out loud, luckily Lucy wasn't paying much attention to me as she put the clothes she just changed out of in the hamper.

"Alright I'm ready!" she said and I took her hand and we were off.

I took Lucy to a field of open flowers nearby, "Wooooow! I've never been to this part of Magnolia before!" she exclaimed and sat down. "This place is beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you," I told her and put a pink daisy behind her ear, "it suits you."

"Thank you," she told me and held my hand. We spent most of our date talking and getting to know each other better. She told me about her mother and how much she loved Celestial Spirits. About her running away and joining Fairy Tail after her mother's death and when her dad turned cold. She talked about the time she was frozen in Tenroujima and how they were saved by their First Master Mavis. She even talked about a younger sister she used to have named Michelle.

_This girl had been through so much, _I thought to myself. Usually I didn't like talking about myself but I thought it was only fair to tell some things about me since she talked a lot about herself. I told her how I had to kill my foster parent, Weissloga, because he was ill and he wanted me to grow stronger. I told her about the time I met Lector, and how I joined Sabertooth.

"Where is Lector?" she asked and I scratched my head.

"I left him with Rogue and Frosch, it was a bit last limit since I just saw you run off and I wanted to follow you."

By the time we both finished talking it was about night, but we couldn't tell because the mist was blocking the stars. "Aaw," she pouted, "I wanted to see the stars tonight."

She looked adorable when she pouted so I picked her up bridal style and starting running full speed to a place I knew. Lucy screamed while I laughed all the way there.

"Sting!" she hit me in the head, "what was that for!"

"Well you wanted to see the stars! So I brought you up here!"

Lucy looked around and gasped. I brought her to the top of the clock tower of the church. "It's amazing up here," she said and leaned near the rails to get a closer view. We were a good 30 feet off the ground and you could see the menacing darkness below. _I hope Lucy and I will be able to pull this thing off._

"Neh Sting."

"Yeah Luce?"

"I think." she paused for a while. "I think I'm starting to fall in love with yo –" suddenly a figure formed out of the darkness below came up to us and took a hold on Lucy.

"_Must… Destroy the Lights" _it started saying.

"Luucy!" I screamed and tried to grab her hand but another one of those things came up and held me back.

"_Must destroy the Lights" _they chanted.

"What the Hell are these things?" I growled and tried to punch whatever it was, but my hand just went right through it.

"I'm not sure!" she tried to struggle, "but it looks like the darkness is getting stronger! It's starting to manifest itself into things that can actually harm us!"

"Dammit," I built some magical energy around my hand, "White Dragon's Punch!" I managed to hit it this time and it disappeared.

"Sting!" screamed Lucy, "Help!" the thing that caught Lucy jumped from the building and was trying to take Lucy down with it. I tried to reach out for her outstretched hand, but…

I didn't make it in time.

I saw it drag her and it vanished back into the darkness as she fell. I couldn't do anything but watch her fall right before my eyes and I was paralyzed. I couldn't move a muscle. Her screams of terror woke me up from my shock and I tried to run down the stairs as fast as I could. _Please let me make it in time._

* * *

_Natsu's P.O.V._

Once Happy and I made it to Magnolia I tracked Lucy's scent and followed it to her apartment. Happy started to cry when Lucy invited Sting into her house, he said he didn't want Sting's scent to replace ours. Then when they left we followed them into a flower field and they talked for a long time.

I felt like my heart had been split in two when I saw Lucy smiling and laughing with Sting. I even felt unbelievably jealous when Sting carried her to the top of the church because she wanted to look at the stars.

After a while I looked around and notice the darkness that Carla was talking about. _Looks like they weren't able to stop it themselves like they had hoped to do_. It was spreading really quickly, _how can those two enjoy themselves in this type of situation?_

The air reeked of death and the darkness's aura_ was_ similar to Zeref's and a lot of things were dying because of it. A while ago Sting and Lucy didn't even notice the flowers starting to die when they left the field.

There were even dying animals in the streets now and everyone was indoors trying to be safe from whatever was killing everything. The atmosphere was terrible and only Lucy can stop it, but in order to do that she had to be together with Sting. If this continued, Earthland really needs them to be together.

I hid my eyes in my bangs and started to walk away from the church tower Lucy and Sting were currently at.

"Natsu!" Happy called after me, "aren't we going to go up there and check on them?"

I couldn't face him, not with the tears in my eyes.

"It's no use Happy," I sobbed and Happy became silent, "I blew it. I had so many chances to tell her how I felt but I didn't take it. I took everything she did for me for granted and now I'm regretting ever acting dense around her. Gray was right, I even hurt her. I probably even broke her heart when she saw me with Lisanna. Besides, look around you Happy, if those two don't end up being together all of Earthland will die." I fell to my knees, "I'll admit it…" I looked up to the dark sky with tears running down my face.

"I lost to fate."

I sobbed uncontrollably into the ground and Happy joined me. After a good few minutes of crying I wiped away my tears and picked Happy up.

"Natsu… I don't want to give Lucy to Sting… I wanted her to be with you… If she isn't then she can't be my mom…"

I hugged Happy, "I know pal… But there's nothing we can do… You and I will just have to accept the fact that I'm not the one for Lu –"

Suddenly I heard her scream and I ran towards that direction. He scent was close and Happy carried me to make us go faster. Soon I could see her falling from the clouds.

"Happy!" he knew what to do.

"Aye!" he tossed me and I managed to catch Lucy right before she hit the ground. We rolled for a while and finally stopped when we hit a wall. I was bruised all over but I got up to make sure Lucy was all right.

"Lucy what the Hell were you doing!" I hugged her as gently as I could and she gasped. "I was so worried you idiot…" I started to cry again.

"Lucy!" said another voice and rage filled me. I ran towards his direction and punched his face.

"You bastard," I yell at him continued to punch him, "how could you let her fall from there!"

Sting started to fight back, "I didn't want that to happen either but the darkness was started making these weird creatures and it attacked us! One held me down while the other dragged her off the tower!"

Furry raged in me, _this bastard couldn't even protect her! _I was about to punch him again but then…

"STOP IT NATSU!" Lucy yelled. I stopped punching him and she ran towards Sting.

"But Lucy he let you fall 30 FEET from the air! He didn't protect you!" I tried to plead with her.

"So you're telling me that you did?" she glared at me. I froze tears where forming in her eyes as she talked and she walked up to me. "From what I can remember Sting was the one SAVING me from all the loneliness in my heart that YOU made me go through! So if there's anyone that can't save me it's you Natsu Dragneel. So just please… Leave Sting and I alone."

I tried to plead with her one last time, "But Lucy I lo –"

"I LOVE STING OK! NOT YOU!" I stared at her and she just looked down. I felt like a bullet was just shot through my heart. Lucy's legs gave out and she fell, but before she could hit the ground Sting caught her.

"Natsu-san," he told me, "just give up. You heard her she loves me now. Besides," he started walking, "this is a battle you can't win. Just give up. Now that I know she loves me I won't give her up. So you won't be able to beat me, and you won't especially defeat fate."

Then they vanished.

I feel to my knees again. I didn't know what to do. I felt so lost. Lucy loved Sting. There's nothing I can do anymore.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, "You know she doesn't mean it right?"

* * *

**Yeah I know... pretty crappy chapter huh.. But I promise tomorrow's will be a whole lot better!**

**Does Lucy really love Sting now? Will Natsu give up and let Sting have his beloved Lucy? Who is this stranger who tries to comfort Natsu? Find out in the next chapters of "The Fight Against Fate"!**

**Please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 11: Fight For Your Future

******Here's your daily dose of 'The Fight Against Fate'! Uuugghh soccer practice today killed me ;_; I'm so sorry this chapter is a bit shorter I'm way too tired to type more sorry... I just wanna build some suspension before the ending! That's right folks the story is near its ending :3**

******Also sorry about the story's crappy grammar ;_;**

******So just a few shout to the people who reviewed my previous chapter even though it was a bit crappy!**

**nalu1234:**

**(This was ****made from google translate! I can't speak Spanish that much!)**

**Estoy utilizando el traductor de google para hablar con usted así lo siento si la gramática es un error!**  
**Muchas gracias por estar siempre revisar! Usted es un crítico dulce y me alegra que te guste la historia!**

**Midnight Phantomhive:**  
**Thanks for always reviewing and I'm glad you like the story! Sorry it isn't a StiCy story!**

**KawaiiOdango:**  
**I love how you always feel 'kilig' (I'm filipino and that's what we call it when we feel like butterflies in our stomache) or 'the feels' as you call it!**

**Saki-chan:**  
**Hmmm let's see if you're right :3**

**GoldenRoseTanya:**

**Cheer up loves things will get better :3**

**I hope you guys continue to read my story!**

**On a Side Note:**

_Words in italics_ - thoughts

**Once again same as usual! TenshiYuki21 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights go to Hiro Mashima! Only the plot belongs to me!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Fight For Your Future

_Natsu's P.O.V_

I sat down in the restaurant with Happy who was eating his fish. She brought us to this restaurant so that we could replenish our energy with food. I stabbed the food in front of me. I hadn't eaten anything on my plate yet, for once I didn't have an appetite for anything.

"Natsu-san you have to eat your food you know, you'll need your strength later to fight."

I looked towards her direction. "Fight what Yukino? There's nothing left to fight for. You heard her, she loves Sting now… And that stupid Prophecy guarantees that they'll have a future together…"

Yukino tried to cheer me up, "Natsu-san, I already told you, Lucy-san didn't mean what she said a while ago."

I looked at her, "How do you know?"

Yukino's smiled looked a bit sad, "Because of the look in her eyes."

"What look in her eyes?"

"I know that look very well. The look I'm talking about is the pain people have in their eyes when they say something they know isn't true but they say it anyways just to hurt someone who hurt them. I've used it too. I did something similar to what Lucy-san just did. One day Sting confessed to me, and even though I loved him with all my heart and I know he was the one for me, I turned him down. "

I stared at her, "If you loved him why did you say no? Why did you lie?"

"My stupid pride… got the best of me. Because I had promise myself that I wouldn't have any connections with Sabertooth. I told myself turning Sting down would be the right choice. But then a few months later we were invited by the Princess and I was in the same train ride with you guys. I saw Sting and Lucy-san together and realized that I was wrong. That time, Sting was starting to fall in love with Lucy-san and I couldn't do anything but watch."

She was about to cry and I panicked a little, but she continued to talk "Then I even heard about the Prophecy from the white exceed and I knew there wasn't anything I could do anymore. I was about to give up. My opponent was destiny, and I knew it could not be changed. But then you said that Lucy-san's future shouldn't be written out for her all because of a Prophecy and I realized that my future shouldn't be written out as well. I had to fight for the future I want to be in."

She smiled and so did I. Hearing my own words brought my fate back, "Alright," I said, "let's go get our soul mates back!" I dashed through the doors but then dashed back. "Gotta chow down first I'm starving!" I sat back down and wolfed down the food.

"Aye!" Happy said and Yukino chuckled. Once we finished eating we were about to leave when the doors of the restaurant busted open and Gray and Erza came in.

"Natsu!" they ran towards me, "where's Sting and Lucy?" they looked unbelievably worried.

"I don't know" I told them, "why what's wrong?" Suddenly Gajeel came in carrying a very sick looking Wendy.

"What's wrong with Wendy?" I said as I came up to her. Carla came up to me, "She's the Sky Dragon Salyer remember, her magic comes from the air itself. And if you haven't noticed Natsu the air is filled with dark magic!" she started to cry, "We came to see if Lucy and Sting were together yet and this stupid dark magic will go away!"

"Sorry Carla, I can't let be Lucy and Sting be together." I apologized and I pointed to Yukino, "Because she and I can't let the ones we love be together with someone else." Romeo came up to me.

"But Natsu-nii" he said in between sobs, "if those two aren't together Wendy will be one of the first to die!"

I pat his head and looked into his eyes, "Romeo I promise I won't let that happen either. I'll stop the darkness some other way, not the way in the Prophecy! I know you understand." I motioned towards Wendy and winked. Romeo blushed and I chuckled.

Then before anyone could stop me I grabbed Yukino and Happy and ran out of the restaurant.

A few minutes Later…

"So," Happy asked while we were walking to nowhere in particular while I sniffed the air, "what do we do now?"

"Perhaps we should look for Sting and Lucy-san?" said Yukino.

"Way ahead of you," I told them, "I found their scents. But this stupid darkness is mixing with it."

"Can you still track them down Natsu?" asked Happy.

"I think so," I turned to her, "you ready to fight for the future you want?"

She smiled and nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be!"

"Happy while I run carry Yukino at full speed okay this way you can catch with me! We'll have to find them as fast as we can and finish this once and for all!"

"Aye Sire!"

I light up my hands and got ready to run, "I'm all fired up!" then I used my flames to give me a speed boost and we were off.

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V._

_Lu… cy…_

Who's that?

_Please… stop… lying to yourself…_

It feels so warm, wait it looks like someone's there ahead of me. I can barely see the person's face though… The person's back was facing me…

_Don't fight it… just follow your heart…_

It looks like a woman with golden blonde hair in a high bun…

_Fight… for the future… you want to be… apart of…_

This voice… could it be? I ran towards the woman and tried to grab a hold on her shoulder.

"Mom!" I shot up and gasped. I looked around to see I was in a large clearing outside of Magnolia. Everything looked terrible. The sky had traded its marvelous cerulean blue color, with a shade of raven black. The air was heavy with dark magic and all the plants and animals were drunk with it. The trees lost its leaves and turned white and the animals were dropping dead.

"The darkness got worse while you were asleep," I looked to see Sting and he handed me an apple, "I managed to save these before the tree behind us died."

"Thank you Sting!" I bit the apple, "Sting don't you think we should stop the darkness now? I mean we love each other already right? So shouldn't the kiss work?"

Sting looked at me and smiled, "Of course Lucy, I was just waiting for you to wake up!"

I sighed while a blush a bit, my first kiss was about to be used just to save the world in a field of dead plants and animals.

I finished my apple and faced Sting. He smirked and made the first move. He gently caressed my cheek and I stiffened to his touch. I cupped his left cheek and he leaned in. We slowly closed the distance between us out lips were about to meet.

But then a beam of dark light shot towards us and Sting pushed us apart to avoid it. We turned to see a few mages attacking us, but they looked different. There were black symbols on them and they were overflowing with dark magic.

"Must destroy the light," they all muttered. Every mage that was attacking us was under the influence of the darkness and it looked like their magic is being affecting too.

"Sting!" I pulled out my whip and lashed at the nearest mage next to me, "they're being controlled by the darkness!"

I pulled out Loke's key, "Open the Gates of the Lion, Leo!"

Loke appeared and knocked out the next wave of mages coming my way. It was a good idea to use Loke, his power of the light Regulas gave him an advantage towards the darkness.

Loke's movements were quick and powerful the mages that went up against him ran from the brightness of his light. Things were going well, but suddenly Loke began to slow down and his breathing turned harsh. A mage spotted an opening and tried to attack him but then I managed to get his legs caught up in my whip and tossed him far away.

"Loke are you alright?" I asked him while attacking the mages to his right.

"Lucy," he said, he sounded completely exhausted, "this darkness. It's depleting my magic way too quickly. I don't think Celestial Spirits are a good match up against this enemy!" Even though he said that he continued to fight.

I could feel his energy leaving fast just like he said and he was starting to fade. I couldn't watch him suffer anymore and I forced his gate closed. I could feel him trying to force his gate back open, but hid current condition prevented him from getting out.

_Its fine Loke, I can handle these guys!_,_ Minna don't come out okay I don't want anyone of you getting hurt._ I told them.

Sting managed to hit the ones near him and tried to get closer to me. He succeeded and our backs were touching. The mages just kept pouring in and they didn't seem to end.

"Lucy," Sting said, "stay near me I'm going to try and take them out all at once."

I nodded and I could Sting build up a lot of magical energy. My eyes grew wide Sting really intends to take them all out, because had just entered in his Dragon Force Mode. Sting opened his palms and joined them together and them slowly separated his palms but keeping the tips of his fingers together. Light began to form in the hollow part between his hands.

"Holy Ray!" Sting chanted and rays of light attack every single enemy. During his attack I backed up a little so there was a little distance between us because I was blinded by the light. When the light dimmed down I looked around to see that all the mages that were processed were unconscious on the ground. Sting fell to his knees in exhaustion and I turned to face him.

"You did it Sting!" I walked towards him and was about to hug him but stopped when I saw his horrified face.

"Lucy, get out of the way!" he yelled, then I felt a pang of pain on the right side of my head and I saw a black beam shot across at the same side. I could feel the blood dripping down and everything was starting to turn dim.

"Lucy!" Sting yelled but then he was tackled by a few mages and he hit the ground.

I turned to face where the black beam came from and I saw a mage with a sword similar to Pantherlily's. The mage charged towards me and I couldn't move he was about to strike and I closed my eyes waiting for the pain.

But it never came.

I opened my eyes to see the mage burst into flames and he flew across the clearing. I saw a blur of pink before passing out into the darkness once again.

* * *

**Again sorry it was crappy ;_;**

**What will happen to Lucy? Who was the one that just saved her? ****Find out in the next chapters of "The Fight Against Fate"!**

**Please R&R!**


	13. Chapter 12: Follow Your Heart

******Here's your daily dose of 'The Fight Against Fate'! We're almost near the ending guys! This is probably the second to the last chapter!**

**I'm glad you guys enjoyed my story even though sometimes it makes no sense whatsoever!**

**On a Side Note:**

_Words in italics_ - thoughts

**Once again same as usual! TenshiYuki21 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights go to Hiro Mashima! Only the plot belongs to me!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Follow Your Heart

_Lucy's P.O.V_

Everything was a bit blurry, but I think I'm running through a field of flowers just like I used to when I was a child. It was a great nostalgic feeling, but I had no idea why I was running in the first place. Was I running away from somewhere? Was something or someone chasing me?

No, I looked behind me to see nothing was chasing me at all. Then I got the feeling like I'm running to find something, or maybe even someone. After a while I was beginning to see her again, the woman from my previous dreams.

_Lu…cy…_

Her voice echoed throughout the field_._ It sounded soothing, caring, and loving. She gestured for me to come closer and it seems like I'd be able to reach her this time. Everything was starting to get clearer and clearer with every step I take to get nearer to her. When I was about a few steps away from her, she turned around so that she was facing me and stretched out her arms.

_Come… to me… Lucy…_

It was the same dream, the only difference was…

I _knew_ who this woman was now.

I ran into her outstretched arms and hugged her as hard as I could, "Mama!" I sobbed into her dress, slightly staining it with my tears "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you so much too," she wrapped her arms around me, wiped away my tears, and kissed the top of my head, "my dear Lucy." She looked exactly how I remembered her.

Her golden hair was in a high bun, she wore the same lacy pink dress, and her chocolate brown eyes still shined with youth. Suddenly the field disappeared and was replaced with a room that looked a lot like my old room in the Heartifilia mansion. My mom sat on the bed and patted on a spot next to her, signaling that she wanted me to sit with her.

"Mama I just remembered!" I excitedly showed her the heart key the Princess had given to me, "I have procession of the Heartifilia estate entirely! It's even been moved to Magnolia so I don't have to live far away from Fairy Tail! And you know what Mama? I'm actually excited to move back in there! Maybe Levy-chan and Erza can consider living there with me since its way too big for me to live in by myself!"

My mother smiled sadly, "That's great Lucy but maybe you should focus on what's happening in the present that could affect that future you're thinking about right now?"

My sweat dropped, "R-right sorry about that! I got a bit over excited!"

"You haven't changed a bit haven't you Lucy."

"Sam goes to you Mama!"

The scene changed again and we were back at the battlefield. I could see Sting struggling to fight against the possessed mages. His magic was running low since he had been in his Dragon Force mode for a while. He even used a big move and gave it a power up. He tried to limp near my bleeding, unconscious body but every time he got closer he would get caught up in another fight with a possessed mage.

I looked over to myself and saw a certain salmon haired Dragon Slayer, a blue exceed flying away from a few mages that were chasing him, and a silver haired Celestial Mage. I remembered seeing the mage in front of me burst into flames and a blur of pink passing by. It must have been Natsu who saved me that time.

"Natsu… Happy… and Yukino… what are they…" I thought out loud.

"They chose to fight for the sake of love."

I frowned and looked away from her, "But Mama they're fighting for nothing. Sting and I have to be together because if we aren't the darkness will cover all of Earthland and everything will die. It's all been planned out by the Prophecy that I am a part of."

My mother had a hurt look in her eyes and I felt guilty for saying that. "Lucy…" she said, "Since when did you let something like Fate decide who you will spend the rest of your life with? You'd never allowed anything or anyone use you like a pawn to achieve a goal before. Why are you letting yourself be used? If I recall correctly, you ran away from the fate your father wanted for you. You made your own future by leaving because you did not want to be married off to a man you didn't know just because your father wanted his riches to grow. What makes this time so different?"

"A lot of things Mama…" I looked at Natsu and then walked towards Sting, "Besides I do love Sting now, so the Prophecy can have its way." I was about to touch Sting until I hear my mother's stern voice.

She hid her eyes with her bangs and I could hear the sadness in her voice, "Lucy why do you keep lying to yourself," she looked up to me and pointed towards Natsu, "he has already learned the truth within his heart."

Natsu tried to keep the mages away from me while Yukino held me in her arms, running and carrying me when Natsu's blasts became too powerful and threatened to hurt us. But when she didn't have enough time to escape on her own, Happy would swoop in and carry us off to a safer spot.

"Don't you dare get anywhere near MY Lucy!" roared Natsu, "Roar of the Fire Dragon" the next wave of mages dropped down unconsciously like flies.

I blushed and turned away, "T-that doesn't mean anything… He's just looking after me like he always does… He's said it himself, were only nakamas, just best friends…"

My mom's genuine smile returned and she playfully pushed me a little closer towards Natsu, "Lucy, pay close attention to him. Maybe this way you'll be able to see what I see."

I gave in to my mom's request and watched Natsu fight. He attacked with his usual determination and power. He gave it a 110% and it even looked like he wasn't even breaking a sweat. One enemy after the other went down in front of him and it seemed like nothing could stop him, but then once in a while…

"He stops fighting entirely and looks at me for a few seconds and then goes back to fighting…"

"He does," my mom took my hand and we went in front of him, "now look into his eyes. They're filled with determination to defeat his enemies and to stop this darkness. Filled with worry for the rest of his nakama and especially you, and also…"

"Love…" I finished for her and tears fell from my eyes, "they're filled with love."

"They are." she smiled lovingly towards me and then looked back at Natsu. "They are filled with a bottomless love for you. I could still remember the times your father looked at me with this much love in his eyes. The same goes for Yukino and Sting. Sting looks at her and when his face is turned she looks at him too."

It was true. I notice Sting look at Yukino from time to time while she did the same without either of them noticing. Then I remembered the train ride, Sting had told me that I reminded him of Yukino and that he once confessed to her because he liked her.

"He still does," my mother interrupted my thoughts, "Lucy don't you think you and Sting should stop torturing yourselves? I know Natsu and Yukino have mistakes, but they're trying to make up for it right now. Natsu's fighting for you while, in her own way, Yukino is fighting for Sting. Despite the fact that they know they can't be with you guys because of that Prophecy. But Lucy, that Prophecy may be more than it seems."

Everything began to grow blurry again and I could feel my mother fading away.

"I know you know what to do Lucy," she kissed my head again and held my hand, "all you have to do is follow your heart," she let go of my hand and everything faded away, "it will lead the way."

* * *

_Natsu's P.O.V._

I'm somehow managing to keep the enemy away from Yukino and Lucy but it's getting way too tiring. Finally the mages seem to think it's the time to retreat and I rushed towards Lucy.

"Lucy! Aack!" I suddenly felt pain on the side of my head. I regained my balance to see it was Sting who had hit me.

"I don't think so Natsu-san," he said and charged at me, "didn't I tell you before to give up?" He got out of his Dragon Force to probably save his magical energy and attacked me with just his fists.

I made it a fair fight by only my fists too and no magic. We exchanged blow after blow and our sweats were flying all over. "Stop it you two," yelled Yukino, "this isn't the time to be fighting!"

"I'll stop fighting as soon as Natsu-san gives up Lucy," he managed to hit me in the gut, "she loves me not you!"

"Well I'll stop fighting until you realize that you're wrong!" I yelled back at him and kicked his side. Sting got back up, "White Drive" he muttered, and his magical energy rose. _Looks like we'll be using magic now…_

"White Dragon's Roar" he chanted.

"Fire Dragon's Roar" I countered.

We exchanged blow after blow and attack after attack until we were both at our limits. We were both going to throw our finishing blow, but then…

Yukino stopped Sting by tackling him into a hug and they crashed into the ground.

"What the Hell Yukino!" Sting struggled under her, "get off of me!"

"Not till you stop hurting Natsu-san!" she said, "Please Sting… Don't fight with him anymore."

"Oh so you love him now so you're trying protecting him?" he roared.

"No! I didn't say that," Yukino started to cry, "Sting the one I love is YOU!"

Sting gasped and stopped struggling, "What did you say?" he asked in bewilderment.

"I said I love you Sting Eucliffe! I was, I am, and I am still madly in love with you!" she confessed, "I only rejected you that day because of stupid pride did not want me to have any ties with Sabertooth. But that was the biggest mistake of my life Sting! I should've followed my heart and said yes to you that day! So please," she hugged him, "let me redo that day and I promise I'll make the right choice!"

Sting got up and tossed Yukino into a tree. You could hear the sound of her bones cracking when she hit the tree and she screamed in pain. I ran towards her and glared at Sting.

"You bastard what was that for –" I gasped. Sting was crying.

"You're lying," he sobbed, "you don't love me! You're just in cahoots with Natsu-san so that he could get me out of the way and have Lucy all to himself!"

I growled and was about to hit him until Yukino got up and started to walk towards him.

"I know you're angry at me for only confessing my feelings for you now," she dragged herself to him, "and I'll accept every beating you give me. I'll accept all the anger I've given you. Then maybe when you've calm down, will you accept my feelings for you Sting?"

"Why are you even trying to get me back? Don't you remember I'm destined to be with Lucy! She and I are in love! Why you and Natsu-san just give up, you guys won't be able to beat me or Fate!"

I chose to spoke up, "I don't care if I'm up against you or fate! I'll still keep fighting because I won't let anyone get in the way of Lucy's future! And she isn't allowed to be with any other guy but me! I'm sure Yukino feels the same way."

Yukino nodded and Sting grew furious. "Then I'll prove to you that something like Fate can't be changed with just your mere feelings!" He zipped by my and went after Yukino.

"White Dragon's Punch!" he yelled and his fist was about to land on Yukino until a golden light dispelled his magic and his fist stopped a few inches from Yukino's face.

"Sting," said a voice I was truly glad to hear, "don't you think you and I should stop lying to ourselves."

We all turned around to see Lucy shining in a golden light, her ripped clothes changed into a golden flowing gown, and her bloody hair was all clean and slightly curled at the bottom.

"I think it's about time we ended this curse don't, you agree?" she said and smiled. She pushed Sting towards Yukino and they're lips met. She giggled at the sight of their shocked faces and then turned to me. She ran full speed and threw herself at me. Once I caught her I pulled her into a hug before slowly leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

**Was this chapter crappy? Honest opinion please ;_;**

**Lucy choose to follow her heart instead of leaving her future to the hands of fate! Did she make the right decision? Or did she just confirmed the end of Earthland? ****Find out in the next chapters of "The Fight Against Fate"!**

**Please R&R!**


	14. Chapter 13: The Lights Mixed with Fate

**Here's your LAST daily dose of 'The Fight Against Fate'! We made it guys! This is the last Chapter! I know its short I wanted to add something put i figured it would look better as an epilogue! Probably depending on how many reviews i get for this chapter I'll post an epilogue for u guys!**

**Thank you guys soo much for putting up with me and my very first FanFiction! I love you all!**

**On a Side Note:**

_Words in italics_ - thoughts

**Once again same as usual! TenshiYuki21 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights go to Hiro Mashima! Only the plot belongs to me!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Lights Mixed With Fate

_3__rd__ Person P.O.V._

Once Lucy and Natsu's lips made contact, the White Dragon symbol on Lucy's back began glowing and suddenly changed colors. It transformed from pure white, to a brilliant crimson that made it look like it was on fire.

Natsu's clothes changed as well, he was now in a red suit that glowed like dragon scales. The golden light Lucy was engulfed in spread towards Natsu and streaks of red entered the vortex of light.

A similar thing happened to Sting and Yukino. The two looked at each other wide-eyed, obviously shocked with what is happening. But then Sting gave in, closed his eyes, and passionately kissed Yukino. Yukino closed her eyes too and she felt like she was dreaming, she was let herself be swept off her feet by Sting.

The Golden Star symbol on Sting's hand changed from its golden color to a shining silver with a single streak of blue. He too was now in a white tuxedo while Yukino's clothes transformed of the one similar to Lucy's. They were surrounded by a silver light that was harmonized with a beautiful white light.

Then the two lights formed into the shape of a dragon. The golden dragon with red streaks flapped its wings and flew west. The silvery white dragon spread its wings and took off towards east.

The two dragons left a trail of light as they circle the world. Trees regained their leaves and colors. The bodies of the dead animals dissolved into the air and their souls were reincarnated since they couldn't be brought back to life. The sky's cerulean blue color returned and it was reunited with the marshmallow clouds.

People everywhere came out of their homes and rejoiced as they saw the dragons return the light back to Earthland. The golden dragon with red streaks stopped by a house in the woods. Inside of the house lay a very sick Dragon Slayer who was asleep in bed with her white exceed.

She suddenly woke up and stirred in the bed, waking up the white exceed was well. She got up and put the exceed lying on her lap down. Her voice was a bit hoarse from not talking for a while, "Something's calling me outside…" said the little blue haired girl, "Gajeel-san can you carry me there?" the Iron Dragon Slayer was about to comply with her request when a boy about the girl's age come up to her. "Let me help you Wendy-chan!" he said.

Wendy smiled, "Thank you Romeo-kun!" Gajeel grinned at him while Porlyscia-san and Carla glared at him. He tried to ignore the two and gave Wendy a piggy back ride and went outside. They saw Gray and Erza who were standing guard outside face the dragon.

"Romeo! Wendy! Get back now!" yelled Erza and she equipped her Heaven's Wheel Armor. She and Gray were ready to attack it until Wendy stopped them.

"Wait!" she cried, "the dragon says it wants to help!" She slowly got down from Romeo's back and walked towards the dragon. She was still a bit weak so she stumbled and fell, but the dragon caught her before she hit the ground.

Porlyscia-san, Carla, Romeo, Gray, and Erza felt uneasy towards the dragon, they didn't know whether or not it could be trusted. Wendy was now sitting in the claws of the dragon and it lifted her to its mouth

"Wendy!" everyone yelled, they were about to go after her but Gajeel stopped them.

"Don't worry about her," Gajeel spoke up, "It won't eat her, and the dragon's a good guy. Look."

They looked up to see the dragon blowing its breath on Wendy. She seemed to regain the life back in her as well as her strength. Later the dragon but her down and she looked well again.

"Wendy!" everyone cheered and ran towards her. "What did that dragon do?" ask Romeo.

"He purified by body from the darkness," Wendy said, "also, the dragon has a message to you Romeo."

Romeo had a confused look on his face, "A message, for me?"

She nodded, "The dragon was a creation from Natsu-san and Lucy-san. I don't really understand how it was made though. All I know is that the message is from Natsu-san. The message went something like:

'Romeo! I told you that I'd find a way to get rid of the darkness and heal Wendy! Also go for her bro I'll support you two!'

That's what the message was." Wendy and Romeo both blushed and avoided eye contact. Later the dragon left to catch up with its partner and continue bringing the lights back.

"Bye bye dragon-san!" waved Wendy, "thank you very much for healing me!"

Once the dragon was out of sight, a blue exceed came flying towards them. "Guys," Happy yelled, "did you see that! It came when Natsu and Lucy kissed! Yukino and Sting kissed too and then another dragon came but it went another way!"

Everyone stared at the exceed with their mouths hung open, "THEY KISSED?!" they yelled in unison.

Back to the dragons…

Their last stop was the Eclipse gate. The gate had a huge crack that let the darkness out. The dragons began roared out a beam of light at the gate and the cracks were slowly filled. Once the crack and every single trace of the darkness were gone, the dragons began to dissolve and returned to magical particles in the air.

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V._

After the kiss Natsu and I were greeted with a warm light. Once we broke apart Natsu was surprised, "Lucy," he said, "how come you seem a whole lot stronger?"

I chuckled, "I think it might have something to do with the mark on my back!" Natsu turned me around and looked at the mark of the _Red_ Dragon.

"That's so cool Luce! How come you have one and I don't?"

"Don't know maybe it's because –" suddenly we heard someone calling us.

"Natsu! Lucy!" yelled a voice and Happy came flying towards us.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled as Happy landed in his arms, "where did you go?"

"I wanted to follow the dragons!" he explained and scratched his head, "and I kinda brought some people back with me!"

"N-A-T-S-U!" roared an enraged Erza and Natsu started running for his life. But Erza still ended up catching up with him, "How dare you kiss Lucy without properly asking her to date you first!" Natsu had a terrified look on his face so I decided to save him.

"Erza it was me who kissed him!" I said and smiled. Erza dropped Natsu and stuttered, "B-but Lucy I thought that you and Sting had to be…"

Sting interrupted her, "I thought so too," he said while he held Yukino's hand, "what gives Lucy? Why did me kissing Yukino and you kissing Natsu-san work?"

I scratched the back of my head while Natsu crawled away from Erza and hid behind me. "I don't know myself," I said and placed my hand on my heart, "I just followed an advice from my mom. I felt like everything would be alright if I just followed my heart."

Carla gasped and then we looked at her. "Carla what's wrong?" I asked her, but she just smiled. "Nothing," she said and looked up to me, "I just realized that you made the right choice Lucy-san!"

I was suddenly hoisted up into the air and twirled around, "Natsu!" I held down my skirt, "what are you doing!" He brought me down to his level and kissed me again. "Marry me," he said, "please Luce?"

I blinked and tried to process his words into my mind, "What?" I asked him just to confirm what I heard, "What did you just say?"

He put me down and knelt on one knee and took my hand. "Lucy Heartifilia," he said, "will you marry me?"

My eyes filled with tears and I tackled him down to the ground. "I'll take that as a yes" he said. Everyone cheered behind us and before Natsu and I could kiss Sting cleared his throat. "Hey Natsu-san, Lucy," he blushed and looked away, "do you mind if it was a double wedding?

Everyone cheered louder and Yukino did what I did. She tackled Sting to the ground. I giggled at the sight of the two and faced Natsu. "Hey Natsu," I said and he tucked a stray hair behind my ear, "I love you, Natsu Dragneel."

He grinned, "I love you too Lucy Heartifilia." The distance between disappeared as our lips met for another kiss.

* * *

_Carla's P.O.V._

I smiled at the two pairs of couple. "Carla," Porlyscia-san said and I looked up to her, "did you see anything that time?"

"No," I chuckled, "I just realized something about the Prophecy."

"I thought that Lucy and Sting were the once that were supposed to be together in order for the lights to return. Why did the darkness go away even those fate didn't have its way?"

I shook my head, "Fate did have its way," I told her, "the Prophecy said the 'Only the love of two will set the Light free'. _The love of the two _simply meant the love of the two of them with their soul mates. It didn't necessarily mean they were the ones that were supposed to be together, it just meant that they had to find the ones they loved."

"Fate works in mysteriously confusing and annoying ways." Porlyscia-san rubbed her temples.

I looked at the couples, they were still kissing and I rolled my eyes, "It certainly does."

_The End_

* * *

**There you have it folks the story has ended! Now i'll post an epilogue of the story only if you guys want one ok! So please review and say if you would want an epilogue (i'll give u a hint it involves the church)! If i get about maybe 5 or more reviews saying u want the last LAST chapter to be the epilogue but if you guys dont the story ends here!**

**Once again thanks for sticking with me folks! I promise to be writing more FanFiction when I have the time!**


	15. Epilogue

**As promised here is the Epilogue of 'The Fight Against Fate'! I hope you'll all like it and once again thank you all for reading my story! Also please be on the look out for this new story I am working on, I haven't decided on a title yet so sorry ;_; Just be on the look out for stories made by me TenshiYuki21 .**

**Once again same as usual! TenshiYuki21 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights go to Hiro Mashima! Only the plot belongs to me!**

**Once again LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Lucy's P.O.V._

I ran as fast as I could while wearing high heels and finally made it to the church. My best friend, Levy Mcgarden was waiting for me at the door and gesturing me to rush in while she kept the doors open. I dashed inside and I was finally able to breathe, that is until Levy hugged me.

"Lu-chan!" cried Levy, "I was so worried that you wouldn't make it!" I hugged her back and gave her a warm smile.

"Sorry my alarm went off 30 minutes later than I would have wanted it to." I scanned the vicinity, "Where's Yukino-chan?"

"She's with Erza and the other girls in the bride's room! You should be in there too you no let's go!" Levy took my hand and dragged me to the bride's room where our friends would help Yukino and I put the finishing touches for this special day.

Once we entered Yukino pulled me into a hug, "Lucy-san! You're finally made it!"

I hugged her back, "Yukino, I told you, you can just call me Lucy!"

Erza spotted my legs and gasped, "Lucy! You're legs! They're bleeding!" she pointed towards them and everyone looked and gasped as well.

My legs were a bit scratched up from running here and some blood trickled down the, "It's just a few cuts and bruises no problem!" Erza looked like she was going to blow a fuse so everyone slowly backed away.

"N-no matter," she gritted her teeth together, trying her best not to blow up, "This isn't anything we couldn't get fixed. Wendy!"

The young Dragon Slayer shuffled her way to the front, "Y-yes Erza-san?"

"If you please," Erza rubbed her temples, "will you heal Lucy's legs?"

Wendy nodded and gestured for me to sit in the chair near her. As I was being healed I tapped her shoulder and when I got her attention I mouthed an _I'm sorry. _She smiled and mouthed _No problem, _back to me.

A few seconds later my legs were all silky and smoothed again. Erza breathed a sigh of relief and I thanked Wendy. Afterwards the girls went straight to work. Yukino and I changed into our wedding gowns.

Mine was a long, golden V-neck gown that had crimson curls around the waist. My veil had the same design that matched my dress perfectly. The thread that was used for it looked like it could have been real gold and there were flames dancing around it. The golden strings created the part that covers my face while the red curls created the bridge that held it all together along with my tiara. I took the pink flower that I picked up on the way here and tucked it away in my ear.

I looked towards Yukino, she had just got into her dress and Juvia had helped her zipped the back. Her dress was a silver one which was sleeveless. She had a few yellow streaks running down her waist that made them look like falling stars. Her veil looked just like mine except for the colors. Hers were silvery threads that created the part that covered her face while the crown of her veil was pure white and she had a little blue flower in her hair as well.

Soon Levy and Erza was helping me with our hair and make-up while Juvia and Wendy helped Yukino with hers. The atmosphere was heavy with seriousness and I felt like I was suffocating from the scent of hairspray and make up.

"Yukino-san! Lu-chan!" Levy squealed, trying to break the tension, "today's the big day!"

Yukino and I looked at each other and smiled, "I can't believe it though!" said Yukino and tears started to form in her eyes. Wendy and Juvia panicked, "Yukino-san! Please your make-up will be ruined and we won't have enough time to fix it!"

Yukino hurriedly wiped the tears away, "Sorry! I'm just so happy I couldn't hold it in anymore!" Wendy and Juvia sighed as they fixed Yukino's make-up and I chuckled towards Yukino.

I looked at the bouquet of flowers that Yukino and I would be holding. Mine were filled with beautiful yellow roses and in the middle of them was a stray red rose. Yukino's was composed of white roses and a single blue rose in the center.

Looking at the one pink rose in the middle of the bouquet made me think of Natsu and the other guys. "I wonder how the guys are handling with their things." I said out loud.

"Juvia thinks their room might be a mess," Juvia recalled, "don't you remember we had to help them with their suits the last time!"

Everyone's sweat dropped hoping that it wasn't the case right now.

* * *

Meanwhile with the boys…

_Natsu's P.O.V._

For once in my life, I was actually calm and collected. I managed to get myself in my suit without anyone's help, and I looked pretty damn hot! My tux was red that had golden curls at the end of my sleeves and at the borders of my vest. I even had a golden tie that went perfectly with it. I found a yellow flower on the way here and tucked it in the pocket of my suit. I stood at the altar waiting for my bride to me, and with me was Sting.

Sting was doing pretty well too. He stood in his white and silver streaked tux and a little blue flower in the pocket of his suit too. His tie was a stripped blue and white one that he kept adjusting. He had been staring at the door of the cathedral for a while waiting for his bride as well.

I scanned the seats and saw all our friends and family. Fairy Tail was on the right side of the church while Sabertooth was at the left. Everyone happily got along for the sake of the wedding and I was really thankful for that. I looked at the clock, 9:58 in the morning, two more minutes.

The other girls made their way to their seats, that means Lucy and Yukino should be at the front door right now. 9:59, I nudged Sting, "Its time." He grinned and nudged me back. The clock struck 10 and the doors flew open. Little Asuka, Carla, and Frosch threw petals on the ground while Happy and Lectar held the pillows with the rings. Once they cleared the way Sting and I gasped.

Lucy and Yukino walked in and were being escorted by Master Makarov. Everyone could see the proud grin he had on his face as he stayed in the middle of Lucy and Yukino, each of his hands were occupied by the two brides.

Then once my eyes went to Lucy, I couldn't take them off of her. Lucy looked amazing. It took all my will power not to drool over her. Sting looked like he was doing the same but he was failing, he had to wipe some drool off his face a few times.

Our brides stood by our side and the pastor arrived. The ceremony started and soon we had to exchange rings. Lucy and I held hands as well as Sting and Yukino. Lectar flew up and hovered near Sting and Yukino while Happy came to me and Lucy.

"Now," said the pastor, "may the brides be the first to say her vows as you exchange rings." Lucy decided to go first. "I Lucy Heartifilia, take you, Natsu Dragneel, to be my loving husband whom I would stay faithful to and love for an eternity. I will stick by your side through sickness and health, through richer or poorer, for better or for worst, and until death do us part," she slowly slid the ring unto my finger, "please take this ring, as the symbol for my love and devotion to you."

Yukino went next, her vow a bit similar to Lucy's, "I Yukino Aguria, take you, Sting Eucliffe, to be my partner for all of eternity. I shall stay by your side forever through sickness and health, through richer or poorer, for better or for worst, and until death do us part," she slid the ring unto Sting's finger, "this ring will be my symbol of my undying love for you."

Once she was done the pastor spoke up, "Now the grooms may say their vows and exchange their rings." Since Lucy went first I decided to go first as well and recited the vow she taught me, "I Natsu Dragneel, take you, Lucy Heartifilia, to be my loving wife whom I would stay faithful to and love for an eternity. I will stick by your side through sickness and health, through richer or poorer, for better or for worst, and until death do us part," I gently slid the ring unto her finger and kissed her hand, "please take this ring, as the symbol for my love and devotion to you."

Everyone 'aawed' then Sting said his vows, Yukino probably taught him the vow as well. "I Sting Eucliffe, take you, Yukino Aguria, to be my partner for all of eternity. I shall stay by your side forever through sickness and health, through richer or poorer, for better or for worst, and until death do us part," he slid the ring unto Yukino's finger and kissed it as well and winked, "this ring will be my symbol of my undying love for you."

The pastor raised both of his arms, "May you have the blessing of the land and of the stars," he announced, "grooms you may kiss your bride!"

Sting grabbed Yukino and kissed her while everyone 'aawed' and waited for us to follow their example. I grabbed Lucy and leaned her down, "So Mrs. Dragneel," I grinned down at her, "how are you feeling right now?"

She grinned back and grabbed my face, "Like the happiest girl in all of Earthland!" she brought herself up and our lips met.

* * *

**Liked it! Please R&R!**


End file.
